Beneath the Sea
by Fan Fan Girl
Summary: Discontinued. After the sacrifice of five heroes, the Sky and Earth are finally rejoined. But without the long lost Ocean, the unified world may not be able to withstand the legacy of Malpercio. AU with spoilers.
1. Breath of Fresh Life

Beneath the Sea

/ \\

. 1 .

\\ /

Part One: A Test of Strength

Breath of Fresh Life

"I ask that you forgive my sins..." He stretched out his arms. "This is my redemption."

For the first time, he kneeled in absolute submission. "How can I even call myself a king, if I do not do everything in my power to defend my people?"

"As the final Ice Queen, I forfeit my life to preserve the Great Ocean," she murmured, opening her heart to death. "Good-bye..."

_Although her head was bowed in reverence, untamed fire still burned in her eyes. "I'm going to protect them, even if they don't deserve it. No matter what!"_

"_I wanted to find the Lost Ocean, but... ah...!_ _It's dark... It feels so..."_

* * *

The first thing Kalas was aware of was the taste of dirt. He scraped the cracked mud from his face, groaning, but his mouth still felt caked shut. Blue locks hung limply in his eyes, coated with sweat and soil, and he lifted a bloodied hand to smear them away. Where was he? He sat up, body aching.

Vision burst into his mind like a phoenix arching in the sky. The colors stung his half-closed eyes and pulled him further into consciousness. Squinting against the glare, he observed his surroundings. The sun seemed small against the colliding planes of sky and earth, and the clouds lazed along, high and remote. He seemed to be in a crater of endless brown, a gigantic chasm of rock and mud. Another look brought four monstrous columns into view and he craned his neck to peer up one massive side. Shielding his eyes, he noticed the metallic frown of machinery at the top. Was that Alfard...? Kalas searched another pillar and saw that on the peak rested the passive beauty of Sadal Suud.

_What happened... did...? How is my—_

The thought was cut off as the ground before him suddenly began to swell. A bloated head erupted from the earth, chunks of rock collapsing down its neck as it opened a cavernous mouth. "Kalas, I've found you!" it roared, flecks of grime bubbling down its chin. "You sickly raven, you'll pay now!"

_What_? Kalas climbed laboriously to his feet and tried to find himself a Battle Magnus, but a devastating pain in his abdomen made him double over with the effort. The mountain hurtled toward him at an alarming speed, consuming him in a blast of mud before he could rise again.

_Is this...?_

* * *

Something was jabbing him and it _hurt_. He moaned and rolled over, but the pain merely shifted angles and increased. Using his elbow to prop himself up, Kalas gingerly touched his stomach.

"Look, he has awakened!" a strained voice cried.

"You don't need to state the obvious. Go send for food, immediately. And a servant woman to clean up this repulsive thing." This voice was female, and considerably harsher.

A rustle of cloth, possibly a salute or bow, and the first person was gone. Kalas clasped his hands over his sides, staring up at the approaching shadow. A young woman came into view who assessed him with disgusted interest and hoisted her gun into a threatening position. Sharp eyes flickered from his mud-stained face to the slowly oozing wound in his middle and back again. "Perhaps he should've sent for two servants to clean you," she said, lips twisting with a touch of amusement. "You will be summoned to serve our lord and ruler the Emperor in precisely seven hours. Rest your worthless eyes."

As she sneered and marched away, Kalas slid his eyelids shut obediently and yielded to the darkness. That woman had red hair and an imperial uniform, just like... He rolled over on his side, trying to ignore the throbbing pain. With his face pushed against the cold metal floor, the lights above flickering dimly like glowing skeletons, and the rhythmic punches of pain in his body, Kalas knew that Death had decided to torture him before killing him off.

His shoulders tensed up. _No_, _I won't die... I can't!_

He lay in pitiful resolve, trying to remember how or why he ended up in the clutches of the empire. The last thing he remembered... That weird mud-head thing. What had happened? And before that...

The distinct tap of boots signaled the other soldier's return. "Sister, I'm back. The servant will be here shortly."

"Do not call me 'sister' in public, worm. You are to refer to me as Officer Vallye, and I must call you Soldier Lyude. Show respect for higher ranking officers, I will have no more of your _insolence_." She practically spat the last word.

"Y-yes, Officer Vallye..."

"Better. Now check up on the filthy prisoner."

"Yes, ma'am."

Kalas lifted his head to stare at the approaching soldier through the short window grate. The man sported red hair like his sister, though not as dark, and the same crisp imperial uniform. He held himself as proudly as any imperial would, but there was an undeniable look of sadness in his eyes.

Glancing at the woman down the hall, he mumbled, "Are the living conditions suitable?"

"How did I get here?" Kalas evaded.

For a moment he looked curious, but Soldier Lyude said absently, "You were brought here to serve our Emperor."

"What do you mean 'serve'? Who brought me here?"

The soldier hesitated. "Some say the Emperor himself, but... Nevermind. Please be patient until a servant comes."

As he turned to leave, Kalas asked, "What happened to the islands? Has the Earth returned?"

A small smile crept onto Lyude's face. "Yes."

In a single word, he had summed up the destruction of age-old legends, everyday life, even reality itself. Once humans regarded the idea of living on the Earth with incredulity, yet now they were surrounded on all sides not by ceaseless sky, but by a labyrinth of canyons.

"And the... Ocean? Cor Hydrae?"

"There have been no reports of large bodies of water or castles in the sky." Soldier Lyude quickly leaned into a small bow, saying, "Now you must excuse me. I have other duties to attend to." Kalas' eyes wearily followed the man as he retreated.

_He looks just like... but, must... be dead... _

Letting his head drop back to the floor, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides.

_How am I alive...?_

"Soldier Lyude, what were you telling the prisoner?" The words of the Imperial Elite echoed down the hall like shadows flitting through the night.

"I was merely informing him of the world's current situation, ma'am. He didn't seem to know that the Earth and Sky have been reunited or that the Ocean's missing. And he probably hasn't heard about the five heroes, either."

"You shouldn't waste your time on such filth." Her voice hardened. "Remember, he's a barbarian. We are superior in every way."

"But Vallye, I was just—"

"Shut up!" she barked in irritation. "When will the servant arrive?"

There was a small sound, probably Lyude holding up his hands helplessly, and the young man replied in a pacifying tone, "She should be here any..."

"Hmph." Vallye silenced him with a clear and percussive stomp. Kalas strained to hear more, but it seemed that short-tempered redhead had destroyed any hopes of further conversation.

As he fought to make his muscles go limp, another rush of pain surged through his body. Slowly his fingers found their way beneath his armor, inching toward the pulsing wound. They came across something smooth and sharp. He carefully drew it from his skin, feeling warmth trickle behind the jagged edges. Kalas examined the object once it was freed: a shattered silver mirror coated with glistening blood.

_This mirror...?_

He looked into his broken reflection, red tainting its edges.

"Sir, ma'am," a timid stranger's voice called outside, "the serving woman will be here shortly. There was a bit of trouble in the kitchen..."

"_What?!_" Vallye shrieked.

"Sister, please have patience!"

* * *

Dedicated to Holyknightsteve, Super Sheba, and... my mom. The next chapter will be longer, guys. I promise.

Hello, hello, hellooo. Writer speaking, here. Just to let ya'll know, I won't be reading any of your reviews. Why? Because I don't want reviewers to influence me in any way, shape, or banana. This way if I happen to include something that you suggest in a review, it does not mean that I'm copying you! Everything in this story is completely and entirely my own creation. Except the characters themselves...

Disregard all rumors of the Kalas clone I'm keeping in my closet. Liars.

If you really want to tell me something, you can email me. And just because I'm currently not reading reviews, that doesn't mean don't leave any...! At some point, I _will_ read what you have to say.


	2. Fate's Fingertips

Beneath the Sea

/ \\  
. 2 .  
\\ /

Fate's Fingertips

_Her breath came in fitful gasps as he cradled her. _

"_...I just want to..." The voice of the maiden was no more than a fading breeze, a breathless reminder of the past. "...To be with you... forever..."_

_Fighting the rising tears, he slipped an arm around her shoulder, drawing her nearer. "I'll stay by your side!"_

_She lifted her hand to let pale fingers ghost across his cheek, responding, "I want to hold you... like any other..."_

"_Then, Xelha, find the strength to hold me!" _

"_To be a couple, like... any other..." _

"_We can be. Never leave me, Xelha." A shaft of moonlight brightened her face briefly before a cloud captured it, and the pair was enclosed in the dark forest. He pulled her closer and slowly she nestled into the contours of his body. She gazed into his eyes as he leaned in to rest against her head. The hair beside her ear stirred when he whispered, "Never." _

_She sighed, "I... I promise..." Even as she felt her strength waning away, her arms encircled him. As another ray of moonlight danced between the clouds, it was with the utmost regret that she released him._

_She began to fade away, her vision filling up with stars and the night sky. She knew that she was dying, but it felt as though she were vanishing into the deep night; unraveling into a breeze, her spirit parted and rose into the sky. He was left holding only her memory, embracing it all through the night._

_Wrought with grief, he hardly noticed salty rain misting the ground._

* * *

She looked around before gently pushing the door open. Was this the right room? Two women, their almond-colored skin marking them as people of Azha, buzzed around inside, flapping a blanket over a tall bed. One of them glanced up as she entered, puffing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You must be the new girl, Xelha. Well, come here, and quickly, child! There's much to do." The skinny woman hurried over, pushing a startled Xelha to the bed. "Now, you start smoothing here. Binta, will you dust over there? Yes, thank you." Somewhat confused, the blond began to pat the bed. "Oh, oh — Xelha, right? — you're doing it wrong!"

Flustered by the suddenness of the situation, she tried to straighten the blanket as she had seen the thin woman doing. No sooner had she paused to re-assess her approach, than had the woman jostled her aside to grip the ends of the cloth.

"Like this, see?" She gave it a firm tug, and then immediately ran her hands lightly over it to smooth the wrinkles. Looking Xelha straight in the eyes, she said, "You know, why don't you go dust instead. Binta, come back here! Me and Binta, see, we're experienced. We've been working here since before the Earth returned to the Sky. You don't know anything, yet, but we'll teach you. Now, move it."

"Y-yes, ma'am."

The thin woman laughed, "No need to call me 'ma'am', it sounds so official! Katura will do. Where I come from, Katura means 'take a burden off my mind'. Now, what do you think of that?"

"It's a very pretty name..." Uncertainty plain on her face, Xelha replaced Binta beside a sturdy dresser. She had only been there a few days, but already she had noticed that they certainly took work seriously in the Empire... Sending a sidewise glance at the talkative woman, she took up the feather duster, neatly weaving it through picture frames that were lined up on the dresser like soldiers for roll call. One had a photo of a trio of red heads, the next showed a small, pretty girl wielding a huge gun, and the last featured a man of commanding presence dressed in a well-decorated Imperial uniform. Xelha dusted the top of the first one, revealing words engraved into the frame. Upon closer inspection it read: _Skeed, age 19; Vallye, age 17, --, -ge 6._ The final name was rubbed almost completely away.

"Ha ha ha! You're an inquisitive girl, Xelha." Katura noticed the young woman's inspection of the pictures. "Ah, those are some of the most respected soldiers in the Emperor's military. This is the girl's — that is, Officer Vallye's — room. And you see that man in the other picture? He's the father, and used to be one of the Emperor's most trusted men. His oldest son, Sir Skeed, has taken that position now."

"They look like a nice family," Xelha commented politely.

Hesitating, Katura continued, "Not exactly. Sir Skeed and Officer Vallye will follow any order given to them. Even murdering an entire village."

"Katura! How can you say such a scandalous thing?" Binta hissed, glancing nervously at the door.

The proud woman only fluffed a pillow and spat, "Well, it's true. The only one of them with a heart is Soldier Lyude." She turned to Xelha, picking up another pillow. "You don't look like you're from around here. Have you heard of Operation Sweep? The Empire decided to kill everyone in Azha, and Soldier Lyude was the only one who stood up to them. At the time, he ranked nearly as high as his brother, Sir Skeed, but he was demoted. I hear he's working somewhere around these parts. It's my dream to thank him one of these days. They don't make men like him anymore! Ha ha!"

"I'm sorry about your village," Xelha offered kindly, dusting the nightstand next to the bed. "But why are you working for the Empire?"

"Those dogs threatened our people! First, they took the menfolk, saying that they were being sent to 'serve' the Emperor. No one's seen them since."

"But I thought that the Emperor died!" Xelha said. "The nations outside of Alfard were told that Emperor Geldoblame was assassinated."

Katura shook her head. "He's alive and kicking, they say. A brutal man. Not only do he and his goons capture our men, they threatened to take our children, too!"

"Katura!" Binta warned. "Do you want to get us killed?"

Scowling, the scrawny woman said, "I don't care what the Empire does to me, but I'll talk about something else, then, to spare your and Xelha's hides." Huffing, she began yammering about the maids in the kitchen, and how that Nel girl wasn't doing her job, the lazy bum!

Xelha tuned her out, letting the news sink into the background, trying to focus on cleaning Officer Vallye's belongings. Aside from the few make-up items tidily lining a mirror, the room could easily be mistaken for a man's. It was like a surprisingly spacious jail cell, with a single barred window and a clean, if somewhat plain bed. A rare photo here and there decorated the meager pieces of furniture, and the only highlight of color was the golden metal cylinders climbing up the walls. Binta moved to polish of one the pipes, apparently still listening to Katura.

"...And that blue-haired guy, yeah?" she was saying, adjusting the position of a plain chair.

"Yes, I heard about him from one of the other ladies," Binta mumbled.

"Ha ha ha! They say he'd be a looker, without all the grime they brought him in with!" As she laughed, the thin woman nearly knocked over the chair. "Ha, I'd like to clean him up myself. ...Oh, what's this? It looks like Xelha's interested. What do you say, girl?"

Xelha tried to look unconcerned, but failed with a blush. _Blue hair? ...Just like the man in my dream... _Coughing softly in embarrassment, she mumbled, "N-no thank you. I don't even..."

"Don't be shy, now! I hear he's been captured to serve the Empire, like all the others they bring in. Don't know what they say downstairs, but up here we all think that none but the strongest of men are picked to serve. He must be a buff guy, Xelha! Ha ha ha!"

"I-I don't..." she trailed off.

Suddenly, a young woman burst into the room. "We need some help in the kitchen! Hey, quick!"

Once again, Katura straightened the chair. "Yeah, I guess we're just about done here. What do you need?"

"All our girls in the kitchen are being used right now to prepare food for the soldiers and prisoners. This lady named Nel was bringing food ordered by Officer Vallye, but she tripped and spilled it all over a Commander! We can't spare any cooks to bake more bread. Also, none of us have the right clothes to go serve food" — at this point, she began picking at her stained linen dress — "and we can't let any of our cooks go. You gotta come help!"

Katura scowled. "I always knew that Nel was a rotten one. Sure, we'll help."

"Thanks!" exploded the scruffy young woman. "Now I need to find someone to... Hey, you!" She pointed energetically at Xelha. "You can take care of Nel's job. You seem to have nice clothes and manners. Come on!"

* * *

Xelha was pushed into the hallway, precariously balancing a tray of food and a bucket full to the brim with soapy water.

_What am I doing here?_

_This is all happening too quickly..._

She started down the hallway, which was as cold and unyielding as Mintaka itself. _Turn left, go straight past two rooms, take the elevator up a floor, and head left..._ An unfriendly gloom settled over Xelha as she recited directions to herself. For all the impersonal yellow-white lamps lining the walls, shadows heavily shrouded the hall. She couldn't see how the peppy maids in the kitchen could stand the Imperial Fortress' foreboding ambiance. None too soon, she found herself in a cramped elevator, meeting her riding companion's hard look with an awkward smile.

At the next floor, the Imperial officer brushed rudely past her, almost knocking the tray from its precarious position on her hand. Xelha followed him out with a small sigh and pivoted left to venture down a dark corridor.

A voice, at first small and shrill, met her ears. "...Stand this nonsense any longer!" The frame of a petite woman emerged from the shadows. She turned, eyeing Xelha contemptuously, her full, red lips hard in a pout. "It's about time, girl. You've kept me waiting long enough, so begin immediately!"

"Y-yes, ma'am..." Xelha's knees knocked together in an attempt to dip a curtsey. Determined not to let the Imperial condescension get to her, she padded slowly past the woman. Glancing back, Xelha realized that she, with her dark red hair and severe yet pretty face, was most likely Officer Vallye. _What a strange place for her to be..._

The glance provided Vallye with a new reason to scowl. "The prisoner's cell is right down there, which is obvious to any but an incompetent barbarian like you."

Xelha flinched, looking down the vacant hall. It was completely empty, save one other red-haired Imperial standing before an iron door. Five cells lined each wall, their grated windows staring mutely at each other, lamps hanging lifelessly over every one to shed short flickers of light. Stepping lightly, as if on nameless victims of the Empire, Xelha approached the soldier. He looked at her with surprising compassion.

"Please help this poor man. I fear that if he is not treated soon, he will surely die."

She nodded, studying his face. "Excuse me, but is your name Officer Lyude?"

"Soldier Lyude," he corrected with a small smile. "My sister, Vallye, is an officer."

"My name is Xelha." Placing the tray and bucket on the ground, she spoke again. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him. Thank you, Soldier Lyude."

He produced the keys to the blue-haired man's cell. The secret smile gone from his face, Lyude sharply bowed and stepped forward in front of her. He stood close to the window's bars and timed his insertion of the key into the lock with the lamp's flashes of pale light. It clicked and the door slowly creaked open. Xelha leaned to look inside.

_Is that...?_

A figure lay bent on the floor, his body quaking and his breath dry and rasping. Clutched in one hand was a round object wrapped delicately in a worn cloth, while the other hand was clasped around his middle. Immediately, Xelha dropped to his side, reaching for the pail of warm water. Short flickers from the lamp showed a face twisted in pain, marked with blood and clusters of dirt.

She had seen that face before.

The tray clattered next to her as the door groaned shut. "Call when you're finished, Miss Xelha." After Lyude's back disappeared, she dipped her hand into the bucket.

Kneeling at his side, she began to work a damp rag around his mouth and eyes. His eyelids lifted, responding to the gentle texture, and he stared blankly at her. Then the blue-haired man dropped back into unconsciousness. Xelha wiped at his mouth lightly, patting his lips dry after they were clean. Until he showed signs of waking she decided to delay feeding him, and instead continued to clear the grime from his face.

"Who _are _you?" she whispered.

Xelha smoothed hair blackened by mud away, dabbing at the small cuts on his forehead. His jaw clenched and he shivered at her touch.

"Will you tell me?"

Carefully, she eased the man onto his back, moving his legs so that they were as straight as the cell would allow and placing his arms at his sides. She noted the dark wetness of the cloth on his stomach and she began to pull at the armor. As the last fabric came away, a gash grinned up at her, red and hot and gushing. Alarmed, she stripped the mostly shredded cape from his back and pressed it onto his belly.

He moaned quietly, "Why?"

"Hold on. I'm going to help you." She held the cloth for a long time, feeling his pulse throb through the rising blood. Once she was sure the bleeding had stopped, or at least slowed, Xelha removed her hands to clean the wound.

The man stirred at the pain. "Who are... you...?"

"My name's Xelha. What's yours?"

"I'm Kalas..."

Xelha hesitated. "I had a dream about you." She began to carefully pat the moist rag around his stomach, careful not to get too near the gash.

"That's... weird..." And he was gone again.

Wiping carefully, Xelha tasted the name. "Kalas..." She worked quickly, extracting shards of what appeared to be glass from his body, cleansing his face, neck, hands, and washing through his hair. Occasionally Vallye's irritated voice echoed into the cramped chamber, followed by a soft reply from Lyude. Xelha mostly ignored them, though, focusing on cleaning as much as she could before Kalas awoke.

When he finally did return to consciousness, she was bending one of his circlets back to its original shape. She smiled, setting the metal ring in his hair and wiping her hands. "How are you feeling, Kalas?"

"How do you know my name?" he demanded hoarsely, fighting to sit up.

"No, stay down, please. You're not well enough to move." She easily pushed him back. "You told me your name when you were awake before. How do you feel?"

"Lousy."

"Here, this will help." She helped him lean up against a wall, offering him water and a slab of hard bread. He drank the water first to wash away the thin film of dirt on his teeth.

Feeling slightly rejuvenated, Kalas asked, "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Xelha. I was sent here to clean you up." She blushed suddenly. "I hope you're feeling better."

"Yeah, whatever. Are you with the Empire?"

"Not exactly. I wasn't born in Alfard, but I'm working here because I'm..." Glancing at the door, she continued, "I'm looking for a few things. How about you?"

He shrugged, already finishing the last of the bread. "I really don't know how I ended up here again. Isn't there anything else to eat?"

They both looked at the tray and it's empty glass, breadcrumbs, and cheerless dead flower. "I'm afraid not."

"Figures. It's just like them to give me only enough to live."

"Yes, they should've given me more to feed you. Umm..." Again, Xelha checked the cell door's window. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"That's a dumb question. Duh, I want out!"

"I have some Healing Magnus here." Xelha reached into the pockets of her puffy pink shorts, assembling a deck of magical cards. Holding one of them up, there was a bright flash and she offered a broken pendant. "Use this."

Since one hand rested on his stomach, he reached out with the other, only to withdraw it. "This looks like..."

"What's wrong? Are you okay, Kalas?"

He accepted the item and let out a shaken laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine." He held the pendant near his middle, letting its healing powers pool into him and branch out in a cool glow. Healed, but aching, Kalas stood up and stretched. "Ready when you are, Xelha. What's this great plan of yours?"

"I know what to do. Just follow me and we'll get out of here safely. Oh, and this is for you." She held out a Battle Magnus with a picture of a fishing pole printed on the front. "I guess they took all your Magnus. This isn't much... But it will have to do if we run into any trouble."

Kalas snorted, picking up the bloody mirror that Xelha had discovered earlier and accepting her Magnus. Pocketing both items, he said, "Great, a fishing pole. Now, let's go kick some Imperial—"

"Kalas, we'll have to hurry. As soon as Soldier Lyude opens the door, I'm going to start running. We might have some trouble with Officer Vallye, but if we're quick we won't have to worry."

"Vallye has an attitude like a—"

Xelha held a finger up to her lips. "Kalas, _please_." Holding her breath, she straightened against the cell wall, motioning Kalas to do the same. "Soldier Lyude! Oh, Soldier Lyude, I've finished now. You can let me out."

The tapping of his footsteps sounded like hail on a metal roof. "Of course, Miss Xelha." Suddenly, his head was floating in front of the grated window, peering in at them with concern. His kind face brightened. "Oh, this young man is looking much better. I thank you profusely, Miss Xelha, for saving his life."

Looking a bit uncomfortable, Kalas mumbled, "Xelha... Thanks."

Although she was tempted to, Xelha didn't turn to him. "I'm glad to be of service, Soldier Lyude."

He nodded, and a jingle announced that he was working the lock. It clicked, and Xelha readied herself. The door opened gradually, revealing Lyude's practiced bow. "Excuse me, sir, but I can't allow you to leave this location," he said apologetically to Kalas.

"I'm sorry, Lyude!" Once he was fully in range Xelha leapt forward, planted a fist in his stomach, and dashed off.

As Kalas kicked to a start, the shocked Imperial soldier fell to his knees, calling, "Stop... Xelha!"

Placing all of her faith in Kalas' skill and the healing power of her pendant, Xelha literally flew past the Imperial woman. She brought out her Wings of the Heart, which looked like fragile fairy wings, and beat them powerfully for a boost. She heard Vallye scream, followed by a sharp crack. A gun clattered to the ground. She hoped it was Vallye's.

Xelha ran short instructions through her head as she sprinted, darting left, right, up, down until she couldn't remember what direction she was going anymore. Footsteps pounded behind her, and she just _knew _it was an Imperial Soldier. She looked back. No, only Kalas... He was grabbing at his stomach, but he loped along easily behind her. She was almost relieved until she collided with someone. Someone with a gun.

Before she tumbled to the ground she felt rough hands grip her and pull her up. Xelha was afraid that it was the soldier, but again it was Kalas supporting her. His wings were out as well, but there was something different about one of them, it was... Unimportant. Xelha flashed out her deck.

The Soldier rose smoothly to his feet and cocked his gun at her. Before he could fire, Xelha had a hand of cards out. "Light Flare! Water Burst!" A globe of magic surrounded her, lighting the dim hall with phantom rainbows. The elements flashed and struck her enemy, water and light splintering the air. "Soul Flash!" Mystical light cascaded from Xelha's body, forming a sphere and exploding on the soldier.

Still he staggered to his feet, determined to stop the barbarians. He lifted his gun, aiming to kill, pulling on the trigger...

She held her arms up helplessly. "No!"

"Xelha!" Kalas crashed into her. They fell to the ground, Xelha panting hard on the floor, but it only lasted a moment. He was up, the bamboo rod twirling comfortably in his hands. The soldier ducked and jerked, trying to get a good shot until the fishing pole smashed first into his arm, then his face. The Imperial man crumpled.

Xelha gasped and picked herself up. "Kalas... You saved me!"

He shrugged, pocketing the Battle Magnus. "We're even, then. Now let's get going!"

"Alright!"

* * *

Dedicated to Holyknightsteve, Martin Luther the monk, and Meow.

My gosh. They brought Furbies back.

I apologize; I forgot to mention that this is most definitely an Alternate Universe fic. I will be changing many things over the course of the story, like the layout of the Imperial Fortress for one... Also, I include Romance in this designated Action/Adventure/Fantasy story because real life doesn't lack love, imagined or not. There aren't any shortages of strange people like Xelha, either.

Backstory for you confused people will come soon enough...


	3. A New Power

Beneath the Sea

/\\  
. 3 .  
\\/

A New Power

_Sweat ran in gleaming rivulets down Geldoblame's folds of flesh. He sucked in air through the hole on his shoulders where a neck should've been, and a long, dark tongue lashed out of it frenziedly. It flailed and slithered back in after tasting humid gases. His bulging limbs reached and coiled under him as he thrashed in pain._

_"Noooo! Melodia, you deceived meee! I won't die... I have the poweeer... of Malpercio!"_

_Sing-song laughter echoed in the boiling cavern, followed by a distorted cannon of gunshots. Geldoblame wrenched and shuddered at each bullet. He looked like a child's rag doll, though a baggy, dreadful one, convulsing as he was stabbed again and again by his once faithful owner's spinach-flecked fork. Melodia laughed, savoring the stinging odor of the Emperor's blood. Mutated as he was, it still retained its bitter stench. _

_One of the heroes fell to her knees, retching. _

"_I have... the poooweeer...!" Geldoblame's many tentacles wobbled as he lurched away from the Imperial soldiers. "Poooweer!" A leg slipped, and then another, and he was plunging over the edge. "Yiiaaahh!" There was an emptiness at first, like he was back on his silky, feathered mattress powdering his face and puckering his lips. Then all of a sudden hundreds of feet were fleeing past him. The air became a scorching whirlwind and his swimming, bulbous arms pumped to find a way out. Horror emerged in him..._

_It felt cold at first, like his nerves were so shocked that even they couldn't comprehend the heat. Only for a second did the icy chills run through him, though, before he was aware of his skin catching fire and burning and crackling and peeling away. His soul uttered one last haunting moan before the merciless lava incinerated it, too._

"_You caaan't destoooy... the power of Malperciooo!" _

* * *

"I think we're safe now..." Xelha slowed to a careful walk, watching the fortress behind them dance in the heat's withering reflection. "I'm sure we lost them."

Kalas dropped to the ground beside her. With an unpleasant look at his stomach he said, "Ah... Do you have another Healing Magnus on you?"

"Of course, here." She shuffled quickly through her deck, pulling out a card. "You can keep it, if you want to."

His eyebrows rose at the foam-brimmed mug of beer sketched on the card. "Xelha, I didn't think you were _that_ kind of girl."

She blushed furiously. "It's just a Magnus! It's not like..." Her words trailed away. "Well... Anyway..." Turning away, she attempted to soothe the fire in her cheeks. The desert stretched unvaryingly before her, a wasteland of blistering emptiness. Fortunately, they had found a small oasis on the trail to Azha and Mintaka, a pool of sandy water bordered by three palm trees. The trees' leaves, though a wan, dried green, were welcome shade from the sun.

Xelha blinked painfully at the blinding, white sand, switching her gaze instead to Kalas who, having used the Magnus, was washing the sweat from his face in the pool. He looked up, chin dripping. "What?"

She nudged at the sand with one of her red slippers. "I was just wondering where you were headed next..."

"I guess I'll go to Mintaka, then find a way off of this island." He frowned, patting his face dry. "Say, are all of the islands back on the Earth?"

"You haven't heard? Mira and the Celestial Alps — and supposedly a land of ice — are still in the sky."

His expression darkened. "Mira, huh?"

"Yes. Is something the matter?"

"No."

"...Oh."

Xelha stared out toward Azha, well aware of the tickling stream of sweat tracing her face. She couldn't let him go to Mintaka, at least, not alone... He had to be... _Had _to... The man in her dream, it _was_ him, wasn't it? Who could mistake that tangled blue hair, those questioning eyes? She looked at the ground. _Kalas_...

As if reacting to her thoughts, he asked, "Where are you gonna go? You can't really return to the Empire."

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure yet."

"Oh." The hair on the back of Xelha's neck prickled; he was staring at her. "Why'd you help me out?"

"I... I don't know," she said softly. Suddenly, she turned to him, clenching her fists. "Kalas, come back to the Imperial Fortress with me! We can find out more about Geldoblame and why he wanted you, together. I have a feeling that whatever he's up to is dangerous."

Kalas folded his arms. "What are you saying all of a sudden? Are you stupid or something? We'll be killed if we go back there! I'm not crazy enough to commit suicide after escaping with my life. _You _can go back, if it makes you happy."

"Please come with me," she pleaded. "Aren't you even a little curious why he wanted you?"

"No, I'm not curious if it means a hundred Imperial soldiers carving me into dog food. I'm going to Mintaka. You can go back to play with Geldoblame. I'm done here." He turned on her, plodding through the muddy pool, a look of troubled frustration fixed on his countenance. "Thanks for saving me, Xelha. I hope you don't die."

"Wait..." She watched him trudge back to the dusty trail in the blazing sun. As he walked its rays dried the sweat from his face and began to siphon moisture from him. He half looked back at her, licking his lips to wet his parched mouth.

_Never leave me, Xelha, never!_

Then he continued along the path. "Kalas, wait!" She ran to the road, glad to see him hesitate and turn. "I..."

_I promise..._

"You've decided not to kill yourself?" He smirked.

"I..." She hoped that he thought her blush was a sunburn. "I'd like to come with you to Mintaka."

To her surprise, he laughed. "Sure thing. I won't be staying in Alfard long, though."

"Okay..." He smiled and her stomach turned in embarrassment. "Umm... Kalas?"

This time he didn't stop or look back. "What is it now?"

"When we get to Mintaka, I'll lend you money to buy some Magnus. That is, if you'll let me leave Alfard with you..."

"Whatever. I won't stop you from following me, unless you're some kind of weirdo..."

"..."

"Don't look at me like that!"

* * *

After a night in Azha to rest and replenish their strength, Kalas and Xelha arrived in Mintaka with the sun. It was a faded red disc suspended alone and coated in gray mist. A far cry from Azha's dry atmosphere, the city was shrouded in the residue of a wondrous twilight haze and the proud gold buildings mirrored a surreal light. Xelha smiled at the mysterious calm of the city as they walked through all but deserted streets.

Subdued as it was, people still roamed Mintaka, even in the early hours of daylight. The Imperial citizens that were up with the sun to maintain giant, silent machinery stared at the pair as they walked by. Used to the unfriendly attention, Kalas ignored them, but he could tell that Xelha was a bit self-conscious. He smiled to himself as she tried to dust off her pink shorts.

As he watched her, he noticed that she carried herself with uncertain dignity, a mannerism that Kalas found unique, if not amusing. Her awkward gracefulness triggered vague memories of someone he felt he had known long ago. Xelha almost fit into his memory's mold, but she had a surprisingly adventurous side. Also, she wasn't as pretty as the face from his past; in fact, Xelha could be described as plain in comparison.

She coughed and looked away in vain. Kalas berated himself mentally for staring again, and they approached Mintaka's item store.

When they walked inside, all memories of the refreshing morning coolness were blasted away by the shop's humid atmosphere. A mousy man with sharp, oily features turned around to consider them, watching the transfer of money between two potential customers. His expression immediately brightened.

"Good day, my young friends," he greeted them nasally. "I have plenty in stock this morning, puh-leeeentyy, I tell you!"

Xelha wrinkled her nose and wandered to a small, barred window where light filtered through, leaving Kalas to haggle with the shopkeeper. Counting the money that she had handed him, the blue-haired man walked up to the counter. "What do you have?"

The shopkeeper slapped several decks of Magnus cards on his counter. "Oh, here, here, I got lots. Lots. Look at these swords! This card is magnificent, and for an extra low price, just for you." A wink ensued. "Hey, see this one, too. It's great, isn't it? If I had any kind of muscles, I'd fight with this every day. A traveler such as you needs to have one of these! Hey!" He leaned across the counter, thumping Kalas on the chest. "You should get some clean clothes, too. You won't impress your lady friend all dirty like that."

At this point, Xelha glanced at them. The shopkeeper winced at her sand-streaked cheeks and mopped his sweaty brow. "Yeah, huh. You want to impress her. She could use a make-over, too."

Kalas rolled his eyes and selected a deck of cards. "This is all I need."

"Heh, what about this? You must have this mantle thing, my friend. It looks like you used to have one, so why not replace it for this incredibly low price?" The shopkeeper waved a tan cape in Kalas' face like a matador. "Huh?" Sweat infiltrated his mustache.

"Okay, okay, but that's it." Kalas exchanged his money for the cards and cloak.

"Waaait, my young friends! The kind lady has not bought anything."

"Sorry, sir, but I don't intend to." Xelha smiled half-heartedly, and the pair left the shopkeeper to spoil in his steaming store.

Emerging into the raw sunlight was a relief to both of them, though the sky was beginning to lose its dreamy haziness. Pocketing the Battle Magnus and draping the cape around his shoulders, Kalas headed toward the air dock sector of Mintaka. He walked briskly, and it was hard for him to believe that only one day ago he was huddled miserably in a gloomy cell of the Imperial Fortress. Thank goodness for coincidence.

"Hey, Kalas," Xelha said behind him.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we headed to next?"

He shrugged and kept walking. "I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Well..." She seemed taken aback. "How about we go to Diadem or Anuenue? Someone needs to let one of the leaders know that Emperor Geldoblame is back."

"You're really into this goodness and justice stuff."

"I just don't want innocent people to be hurt. That's why I helped _you_, Kalas..." she whispered.

"I'm glad you think I'm a good guy, but I don't want to be involved in one of your suicide missions," he said firmly.

Xelha sighed, but persisted, "You'll at least come to Diadem with me, won't you?"

"Yeah, just consider it payment for lending me money. Now, let's find our first class ticket out of this Imperial trashcan." An impish smirk spread across his face, and he signaled for Xelha to follow him into the shadows between two enormous tanks. "Come on."

He began to creep past the tanks, trailing in and out of the growing metallic labyrinth. As the sun intensified, reflections of gold lit up his face and silver danced in his hair, like a pool of water shining in sunbeams. Soon the sky was a brilliant blue. He surfaced beside a row of relatively small Imperial ships, and as he looked down the column an infinity of gun cannons reached out to the side. Motioning Xelha along, Kalas knelt in the cool shadow of one of the ships. A guard marched by.

Sparing a cautious glance at the sentry, he moved around the side and slipped down a few rows. Compact vehicles began to penetrate the militaristic lines for a change of scenery. They were steel half spheres covered in domes of glass, equipped with only engines and manual controls. Climbing into one, Kalas sat stiffly in a lean, hard seat, and while Xelha settled beside him he began to punch buttons and yank triggers. The glass dome, mostly open already, was sucked into its sides. The ship sputtered and a burst of power lifted them precariously into the air.

Instantly the guard, gun waving, shouted a threat. Almost tauntingly, their ship dipped next to the soldier, swerving away when he fired a shot. It dangled in the air like a rock tied to an old string. Kalas stabbed a blinking button with his finger and the ship lurched forward uncertainly. When he pulled back on a lever it threw them up into the air.

Kalas looked over at Xelha. She was clutching the side of the ship so hard that both her hands were entirely white.

"Not bad!" he yelled. She ducked her head.

Surfing above the shipyard, Kalas and the ship decided to make their great escape. In imperfect union, like an orchestra rehearsing for the first time, they leaned, rumbling, out over Mintaka, and skimmed factories and houses. One of the small battleships roared up behind them.

Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Kalas said, "Do you have any magic that can hit them?"

"I-I don't think so," Xelha cried, keeping her head down. "Doesn't this ship have spare guns?"

"Not these ships. This is just a transportation vehicle, they're not going to need weapons when they're just flying through Mintaka." He found a pedal somewhere and pushed it. The landscape blurred together, and the edge of Alfard neared.

"What? This is just for Mintaka?" The dock's cliff rushed at them and a warning blast hurled by.

"Yeah, we're not going to make it very far out here on this kind of ship."

"Kalas! You! I... trust you!" Her deck appeared, desperate shuffling fluttered.

Then a vast chasm of brown unfolded below them. The landed jutted up to meet them in some places, while in other places it sank away in darkness. All around spires saluted Kalas, Xelha, and their pitiful ship, encouraging but skeptical. Kalas looked over the side briefly to find the Imperial soldier sneering from his armored battleship. "Get ready!"

A little bewildered, Xelha stood, wings flapping, and began her usual barrage of magical attacks, and though the sparkling shower of light was a little too far away to actually hit the battleship, the bright explosions blinded and confused her enemy. Confidence bolstered, Xelha held out the card containing Soul Flash. A gale of wind enveloped their ship, and then crushed it in a hug, sending Xelha's hair into a frenzy and snatching the card from her hand and away forever. "No!"

The soldier took this opportunity, as the light faded away, to open fire.

Initially, it looked like one of Xelha's light-based attacks, but without all the shimmer and razzle-dazzle. Then a smell wafted into the air — burnt hair and flesh, greased metal, singed fabric. Kalas felt his entire weight settle into his back, like someone was pushing him forward. He opened his eyes.

Their diminutive transport vehicle plunged from the sky, rapidly losing altitude. Blackened metal spiraled around Kalas. Gliding mockingly above, the soldier fired another blast, rocking their ship and releasing another plume of smoke.

"Xelha, come on!" Kicking his leg free from a chunk of scorched steel, Kalas' Wing of the Heart drew itself from his back. He grabbed Xelha's arm and jumped into the sky. For a moment, they were suspended miles from any solid ground, two figures alone above an immeasurable plane of rock. Kalas thought the spires looked sort of flat from his present point of view.

Since Wings of the Heart were intended for balance and support during battle, and occasionally to aid in gliding, they didn't have much of a chance. At least, not flying on their own. But another wild blast of air lifted them, and Kalas maneuvered a rough flight to the battleship. He and Xelha grappled at it, using their wings to push them up the side. Kalas emerged over the edge.

A black boot. It was shiny and clean, and laced very neatly. As the soldier handled the controls, it stomped and shifted. Then it was gone.

Xelha cried, "Oh!" and pushed off to the side as the body of a man thudded by. "K-Kalas!" She pulled herself onto the ship, regarding her companion with amazement. He was experimentally pushing buttons and scanning the empty horizon, allowing himself a grin. "Kalas. ...Did we just hi-jack a war ship?"

* * *

"Hey, how's your stomach wound?"

"It's closing up nicely. I'll be fine."

"That's good. I was starting to worry..."

"I'm okay."

"Alright... Kalas, I hate to sound bold, but what did you do to get entangled with the Empire?"

A shrug.

"I don't know. Geldoblame's a nutcase."

"Oh. What did you do before we met?"

A suspicious look.

_Honesty or safety?_

"I wandered around the world. I was... in the Lava Caves after that weird black castle appeared, and I don't have any memories of the Earth going back to the Sky. I guess one of the Imperial guards in Azha found me, knocked me out, and took me in."

_Good enough._

"I see."

"How about you? You look familiar, Xelha, maybe we met some time in the past. What have you been doing?"

Panic.

"Just... stuff..."

* * *

Kalas, who had never really _landed_ a ship before, managed to get them to Diadem in one piece. Or at least alive.

"Well, if you look on the bright side, they can't hold any evidence against us."

"I suppose..."

They had landed somewhere outside the castle town, Sheliak. The trip across the expanse of bare land from Alfard to Diadem lasted almost the entire day, so the various street lamps of the capital were glowing cozily when they entered.

"Besides, we took down two Imperial ships. That's not a bad thing." Kalas grinned at the blond woman.

Xelha returned the smile, strolling at his side down the town's main avenue. "I still can't believe that we made it out of the Empire. But now what? I need to talk to the king, but I'm sure it's too late now. There must be an Inn nearby."

Kalas pointed down a narrow alley. "There's one down there."

"Oh, you've visited Sheliak before?"

He nodded. "I told you, I've been around."

"Right. Well, I'll go find a place for us to sleep. I mean, you are going to come with me in the morning, right, Kalas?"

_I can't let him go yet..._

"Nah, I have my own business to take care of." He shrugged and began to move away.

"L-like what?"

"Well, you know... whatever." Kalas stopped and turned to look at her. "Look, it's not my job to save the world."

"But Kalas... I need your help! I can't do this on my own. You're very strong, much stronger than me. Please!"

"We've been through this before. It's not my fault that you can't fight the forces of evil by yourself. Go find a mercenary or something."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

He shrugged. "There's a pub in town. I think I'll head there."

Xelha hung her head, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I'm coming with you..."

* * *

"My L-lord... I apologize, Your Graciousness, but there are reports that the offering — that last one, with the winglet — that the offering... has left the Empire." He cringed in anticipation for what he knew was to come. The earth, churning, heaving... This was the end; he'd wait for it.

But it didn't come.

In the bleak, desert landscape of Alfard, a substantial mountain of sand and dirt rolled what looked like a head on what looked like a neck. With disturbingly human-like features, the mound grimaced. A heap of dirt tumbled from its upper lip. "No... Kaaalas, I'll get you yeeet!"

The messenger drew back, frightened.

"Summon Skeed, you filth!" the mountain growled, rocks crumbling in its mouth.

"Y-yes, Your Magnificence!" He retreated hurriedly, glad to escape with his life from his leader's displeasure.

Its head jogged impatiently. "Skeeeed!" There was a sound like an earthquake, a smell like life decomposing in soil. Green stuff puffed out of its nostrils.

"Yes, my Grand Emperor?" A tall man, commanding, confident, and charismatically comely, appeared through the crowd of guards that lined the dirt monster. "I am here to serve Your Excellency." He swept a bow, not stooping too low, but sinking low enough to honor his superior appropriately.

"Skeeeed... You will find Kalas and bring him back. He must be weak and will have not gone far. Return him to meee!"

Sir Skeed bowed his head with proper respect. "Of course, my Lord."

"Yeees... Once I have consumed Kalas, there will be no one left to stop me! It will all be over. All of it! Ahahaha!" The mountain's laughter reached a hysterical climax. "I am going... to wiiin! Ahaha! _Hahahaha...!"_

The grotesque blob's minion smiled. "I share your confidence, Emperor Geldoblame."

* * *

"Hey, girlie, wanna dance?" He looked very, very drunk.

"I don't think so..." Xelha reddened, hastily taking a seat across from a certain blue-haired man. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Kalas?"

Shrugging, he dismissed her, saying, "I didn't ask you to come here," and scanning the crowd.

Meanwhile, the intoxicated knight of Diadem stumbled away, saluting Kalas and winking suggestively at Xelha. She watched him uneasily. When they were alone, for the most part, she relaxed on her wooden stool and appraised her surroundings. The pub must've been at the peak hour of its business, since the streets had been vacant and the room was packed with soldiers and civilians alike. Barmaids sporting colorful dresses and even more colorful language whirled through the crowds, offering drinks and sharp comments.

One such woman approached their table with a flourish of her skirts. "What'll ya have, mister?"

He almost perked up at the lively atmosphere. "Just some water."

The barmaid's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "The manliest drink in the house! How about you, sister? Think you can top him?"

"I'll take... the same."

"Yeesh, young people these days! They've got no _oomph_. Hey, Anna, think you can spare two glasses of water?" And she vanished in the kaleidoscope of red, blue, green, and grey that was the crowd.

Xelha studied Kalas. _Coming to a pub for _water_? Strange..._ Scooting her stool closer to the table to avoid the kicking heels of a dancing couple, she said, "You seem preoccupied. Is something wrong?"

Gazing past her, he replied, "Not really. I'm just wondering what I'm supposed to do now."

She remained silent, aware that more of her nagging wouldn't be appropriate. The clouded look of his dark blue eyes did not welcome persuasion. "Maybe you could... visit your family," she suggested quietly.

"What?" Kalas focused those stormy blue eyes on her.

"Well, if you've been traveling, your family must miss you, right? You should... go see them."

He looked back into the crowd, his face as hard as stone. "My family's dead. Gramps and Fee were murdered three years ago."

"Kalas... I'm so sorry," she said beneath the roar of the pub.

"I never found out who killed them. But I'm going to someday... Someday!" Anger began to surge through his features, as well as vengeance. "All of my friends and family are dead. Why couldn't I protect them?" He slammed his fist on the table, staring not at Xelha, but through her at a different pained face from his past.

"..."

Xelha, though a kind and softhearted person, had a terrible habit of manipulating people.

"I'll do my best to help you, Kalas..."

"How?" he muttered. "I thought you were going to run off to save the world in the morning."

"If you come with me, maybe we'll find whoever killed your family. It's a win-win situation — you can settle your score and let the people know about Emperor Geldoblame at the same time. You have nothing to lose!"

"I'm not risking my life for a _maybe."_

A shadow loomed over their table. "Hey, hey! Did I hear someone say Geldoblame?" Two narrow glasses dropped onto the wooden surface, spilling water down the sides and making dark splotches at their bases. A large man reached out to steady one, laughing cheesily. He sat down, brushing with thick fingers wild brown hair that was stained dark green at the tips. A yellow and green cloth encircled his forehead, dull metal rings hanging at the sides. The man needed a shave. Badly.

His upbeat smile faded at their solemn expressions. "These are your drinks, aren't they?" the stranger asked gruffly.

"Yes, they are. Thank you," Xelha said, politely taking a sip from the nearest glass.

"No problem! Now, what were you guys saying about Geldoblame? I thought he was dead." The man leaned a tan arm on the table. As he drummed his fingers, the corded muscles of his arm jumped.

Xelha gave the stranger a friendly, yet cautious look. "We bring urgent news from Alfard about the Emperor. Do you know how we can contact the king?"

"King Ladekahn is dead."

"No!" Xelha gasped. Kalas regarded the bare-chested man warily.

With a sigh, he said, "I'm working with the interim government here in Sheliak. I can get your information to the whoever needs to hear it."

"H-how did the king die?" Xelha softly inquired. "That's horrible..."

"I don't know the details, but sources say he was involved in the return of the Earth. There are even rumors that he was one of the five heroes. A great man, for sure." He nodded, the metal rings bouncing against his head.

"Yes..."

"Oh, by the way, I'm Gibari. Good introduction, eh?" Smiling to lighten the mood, the sun-tanned man pushed a sweating glass to Kalas.

"My name is Xelha."

"Call me Kalas. Nice to meet you," the blue-haired man stated civilly. "And what's all this about 'five heroes'?"

Xelha turned to him. "I guess you didn't hear, because you were in the Lava Caves. It's said that five warriors of unknown origin went into the cursed castle in the sky and defeated the evil god who lived there. But the story also goes that they made a sacrifice to kill the evil god, and they lost their lives because of it."

Gibari bobbed his head in confirmation, continuing, "King Ladekahn left a few months before the castle appeared, so people began to say he was one of the five. No one really knows who they were, but we're back with Earth because of them."

"I see. And Ladekahn's gone for good, isn't he..."

"Well, yeah, he's dead. He won't be coming back anytime soon." Scooting closer to the table, Gibari asked, "So, what's this important news of yours, anyway?"

"Oh! I almost forgot," Xelha exclaimed, her fingertips making designs on the beaded glass of water. "Kalas and I just came from the Empire. They were all saying that the Emperor was alive, and that men were being sent to serve him. I have a feeling that this servitude is really something more sinister. Kalas would've been sacrificed, too, but the two of us managed to escape."

"This macho woman saved me."

"Kalas! Anyway, I think that it's dangerous that the Emperor is alive."

"Look at her muscles! Hoo!"

"Kalas, please _stop_! Yes, so, outside of Alfard, I heard reports that he was killed trying to unleash the wicked god. Something's definitely not right here."

The big man tipped his head thoughtfully. "I agree. King Ladekahn and Queen Corellia from Anuenue were in a meeting one time here in Sheliak, and said Geldoblame was up to no good. What do you think he's doing, if it really is him?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I'm going to find out. I can't just sit back and let something terrible happen!"

"Ha ha ha! I like your style, Xelha!" Gibari stood up and slapped his hands onto the table. "I'm going with you! I've been cooped up in the castle way too long; I need an adventure."

Xelha brightened. "Will you really come?"

"Yeah, yeah! I just need to take care of a few things in Elnath Castle tomorrow, then you, me, and Kalas can head out."

Kalas held up a finger in protest. "_Ahem._ I'm not going anywhere."

"Kalas..." the blond whined.

"Hey, c'mon, kid. You can't desert a girl after you tell her she has great muscles..."

* * *

"_This_" — a pause for dramatic effect — "is Castle Elnath."

And who wouldn't be impressed with the grandeur and royal presence? Although the island nation of Diadem no longer hovered in the sky, mists still swirled shapelessly past the dazzling, white marble walls. As pink as a maiden's blush or a tender rose, the clouds rolled down and through, through and around Castle Elnath. Though it rose proud, regal, tall, and noble, the gentle coral and magenta softened its stateliness. The architecture was marvelous, making the castle into an unfolding blossom, pure and natural and oh-so-close to perfection.

Xelha almost fell to her knees in awe. _Nothing in Alfard can compare to this... I've never seen anything like it... _"It's... so beautiful," she breathed.

Kalas, on the other hand, yawned.

"I won't take too long," Gibari promised, surveying his home of many months. "I'm in charge around here, so I have a few things to take care of."

"You're responsible for this place?" Xelha marveled.

"Yup, sure am. Hang in there while I'm gone." Gibari ambled casually down the lengthy, pale bridge connecting Sheliak and Castle Elnath, his clay-colored pants ballooning in a breeze. Soon he vanished beneath the arched entry.

"I wish that the people of the Empire could see this castle... just once. Isn't it gorgeous, Kalas?"

He faced away from the sun and the pink glow, hiding his eyes in shadow. "...Yeah."

* * *

Dedicated to Holyknightsteve, Thanksgiving, and Margarine.

Presea: A New Power...

Hmmm... Dates are slightly off, and time has been skewed. Characters are now one year older than normal, i.e. Kalas is nineteen, Xelha is eighteen, Gibari is thirty-five... Blame it on the AU-ness.

Again, backstory will be arriving shortly. I requested first-class priority mail, but we'll see just how efficient the postal service is.


	4. Secrets

Beneath the Sea

/\\  
. 4 .  
\\/

Secrets

_"Melodia, please, you must stop this foolishness. Order your men down and we will return you to Lord Calbren, to Balancoire!" Commanding, yet temperate and kind, the white-haired man's voice rang through the Lava Caves. He was the epitome of poise and dignity, stately even as the sweat collected on his pallid face. "We can end this before it gets out of hand."_

_But the girl did not listen. "Oh, you're funny, King Ladekahn. After all this hard work, do you think I'm one to back down now? Sweet Malpercio wants to destroy you... Ha ha... ha ha ha!" Locks as silver as his own quivered while she laughed._

_The king stepped forward, hands open and offering peace, infinite sympathy on his face. "Melodia, you must understand—" A gun prodded him in the back and he felt it clink against his body armor. His heart sank._

_Would there be no hope for this lost soul?_

_Her dress, like a stained glass window fused into fabric, swished elegantly as she walked forward. The ten ribbon wings of pink draped from her shoulders bunched up when she raised an arm to pat the fair king's cheek. "If it weren't for your importance to my mission, dear King Ladekahn, you'd be dead by now." Her expression chilled him to the bone._

_...Was this the most terrible evil...? The kind that smiles and giggles and heartlessly rips out your throat?_

* * *

"Neither of you are making any sense."

"C'mon, just get on the ship. It'll be fun!"

"Think of all the good you'll do!"

"We'll get into a lotta great brawls!"

"You can protect the peace of the new world!"

"And break from tradition!"

"And follow your destiny!"

"And show off!"

There was a long, exaggerated pause, followed by a groan of resignation. "Fine, fine... I can't believe I'm letting you two talk me into this... Now, remind me. What's our transportation gonna be?"

"My fishing boat, of course."

"...Figures."

* * *

Lyude made his way down the lines, sighing and wilting from the overwhelming sense of defeat. In all his years toiling as a soldier in the Imperial forces, he had never done anything, not _one thing_, to earn him merit. His was a worthless career of inability to meet expectations and disappointment to his reputable siblings.

_They_ had always risen in the ranks, received compliments comparing them to their formidable father, carried the family name with honor...

Not that he was jealous — oh no, he was glad for them. But just once, he wanted to feel the glory of a promotion, the pride in an admiring comment. Years ago he had almost resigned himself to a life doomed to failure, but he retained the courage to continue as a soldier at his sister's, Vallye's, side. Now, once again, he had failed his country.

Skeed and Vallye held their positions tightly at his side as he walked sadly down the path to the shipyard. With a fierce scowl that said straighten-up-shoulders-back-head-high, Vallye swung her arms as violently as though she were wringing his neck. Skeed, the eldest, only looked disdainful. He had assigned Lyude to the task of returning Kalas and the traitor Xelha to the Empire. Lyude knew why the mission was given to him.

Because it was impossible.

There was no way anyone would ever find the pair. In an entirely new world full of never-ending earth, there was an infinite wealth of places they could hide. Lyude was sent out simply to leave and never return home again.

Depressed, he sighed again. He would follow orders faithfully.

"Your tie is out of place, and you must look proud!" Vallye hissed.

"I-I'm sorry..." Looking down to fix his clothes to Imperial regulations, Lyude bumped into someone, a tall, hard someone. Looking up into the scruffy face of a middle-aged man, he realized that two people flanked the giant. One had kind eyes and flashy pink clothes, the other blue hair and bloodied armor...

"It's...! It's them!" Shocked, he stumbled backwards. _Here? How? _"Xelha and Kalas!"

Vallye was only taken aback for a moment. "Soldier Lyude! Stop messing around and get them!" Vallye's voice echoed in his ear, urging him into action. Getting a hold of his emotions, the redhead whipped out his trusty gun and deck of Magnus cards. Beside him, his siblings did the same, immediately falling into regulation battle stances, from feet turned exactly this far outward to elbows angled just so.

Xelha, Kalas, and their dark-skinned companion were just as surprised as he at the meeting, and were caught completely off guard at the first attack. As they fumbled for their decks and called to each other, Skeed — a celebrated warrior in his own right who, like Lyude, used a gun that wielded the power of energy rather than solid bullets — aimed for the young woman. Xelha managed to summon a buckler for protection against the first wave, but she wasn't so fortunate for the next assault. Luminously shining, Skeed's blast breached her sphere of light magic, knocking her into a passing civilian.

Lyude gave a start.

_A passing civilian?_

"The people of Mintaka are in danger! Brother, we must evacuate the citizens before somebody gets hurt!" To his horror, a jet of blood spurted out of a man who stood gaping behind Kalas. Vallye frowned at her inaccuracy, but continued to fire ruthlessly at her foe. "Vallye, stop!"

Dodging a chaotic strike from Kalas, she raged, "Shut up and fight, moron! Fight for your country!"

_My... my country?_ As the traitors and his siblings faced off in opposing lines, Lyude made himself blind to the increasing crowd that pressed in to watch the battle. They stepped over the fallen body without concern. "My... I can't stand by as..."

"Fight, Lyude!" Skeed yelled.

And he was given no choice. A bull in fisherman's garb was charging at him, paddle hefted out like a rack of searching horns. Unable to block with such short notice, Lyude cringed as dark wood collided with his shoulder. He heard a splintering sound — was it the paddle or his arm? — and then waited apprehensively for the successive strike. It landed hard and flat on his chest, forcing air out of his lungs like a sack of flour.

_How... how _useless_ I am..._

From the corner of his quickly dimming vision, he saw a vaguely white-pink flash spiral at him. "Get ready for a beatin'!" a gruff voice bellowed. "Destructive..." With one arm sagging uselessly at his side, Lyude toppled before the finisher even hit him. "..._Dragon Uppercut!_" Then he was on his feet again for a moment, neck arching unnaturally as a serpent scaled his front to smash his chin straight up. He felt his eyeballs knock the back of his head and bounce back; his jaw fell open, busted and aching. Red smeared his vision. He couldn't tell whether or not it was his hair. Mouth yawning open while he lay on the smooth and dusty road, Lyude tried to call out a warning to his siblings.

The sky, looming ever larger above him, was painted red and black. Cloudlessly it reached out to him. "Lyude, don't give up again, don't give up!" it said over and over again. Over and over and over. "Don't give up. Don't give up. You can't give up. What will happen to your family if you give up? Don't give up, Lyude."

A pink foam bubble burst on his lips in response.

_Is this the end, then? That was... simple._

"Lyude, don't give up! You have to keep fighting, you idiot!"

Froth. Pop.

_I lost... because my soul was feeble. I did not even retaliate against the fisherman. _

"Soldier Lyude, I demand that you stay alive!" Imperious as always, Skeed's voice boomed in his ears.

Gurgle. Eyes glazed, then cleared, and glazed again.

_Skeed? Brother? I miss you. I miss passing time with you and Vallye and... Mother and Dad. I'll fight for you, Brother._

Something hot touched his arm and chin, and a sensation that was a breezy summer day vibrated in his lungs. A cascade of warm healing branched into him in trembling tendrils. Involuntarily, Lyude's eyes opened.

A blue sky greeted him.

Skeed crouched nearby, hammering energy blasts at the broad-shouldered, darkly powerful fisherman. Xelha had been downed and sprawled abnormally near a defensive Kalas, who was making a good effort of holding his own against Vallye. Rising shakily, Lyude gingerly felt his jaw and brought up his gun. "Sir Skeed, I thank you for the Healing Magnus."

"You're welcome, soldier. Now get back to work." Distractedly, he pointed his gun at Kalas and Vallye's skirmish. Lyude regained his senses and scrambled to his sister's side.

"It's about time, Soldier Lyude," Vallye said, releasing a Healing Magnus on herself. "Sir Skeed and I have weakened him substantially, now finish him off." She backed out of the redheaded line, strands of crimson hair clinging wetly to her milk-white skin, cheeks puffing slightly. With eyes like a viper, she scrutinized Lyude as he faced the tough blue-haired man. "...Be on your guard, brother."

"Thank you." Lyude bent his knees and braced himself for the attack that Kalas had been preparing...

...Only a few swipes of the blade. Apparently, Kalas _had_ been weakened. His wings, black and disheveled, beat fiercely to keep him on his feet. He had been damaged so badly that one looked almost skeletal.

No...

It _was_ skeletal.

Lyude's eyes widened in alarmed recognition. "Vallye, that man has a winglet!"

"Yes, yes, now get on with it," she snarled. "If you don't strike back soon, he's going to heal himself!"

Lifting his gun in hesitation, the soldier eyed the uniquely manufactured winglet. "But... R-right, ma'am." Lyude aimed for the fighter faltering in front of him and the eerie metal appendage clawing the air. "Haah!" A blast of musical energy — that is, sound waves with a high enough frequency to do harm — streamed from his gun and found its target in Kalas' torso. His opponent doubled over and, confidence bolstered, Lyude launched into a series of rapid attacks. Kalas faltered a little more at each hit, finally collapsing as Lyude initiated Overture.

When the light receded, Kalas lay motionless on the ground, a small, red line of blood trickling from his lips and one arm still draped around his side. Lyude looked to his siblings for meek approval.

Vallye nodded in morbid satisfaction as Skeed finished off their remaining opponent, the fisherman. In a terse voice, she said, "Nice work, Soldier Lyude. Once you stop holding back, you begin to make your country proud." She surveyed the crowd briefly, turning an unfeeling eye upon their few casualties. Her idea of country was vastly different than her brother's.

Inclining his head to accept the rare compliment, he watched the great bear finally crumple beneath Skeed's Imperial might, and tried to encourage the small flickers of delight he felt in their victories. He failed somewhat miserably.

* * *

THUD.

Ouch.

Eyes opened now.

Slowly, slowly.

There.

Faces, fuzzy. Warm rush.

What... where...? Consciousness. Are we in Alfard still?

All at once her senses besieged her: unchecked heat burning her skin; faces swimming above her eyes like lilies on a lake; a smell, putrid gases; sand swelling her tongue; a dizzy symphony of voices, clicks, whirs, and faint crumbling.

"Hey, Xelha, you okay?" Gibari's face loomed over her, darkening, and then sharpening, then... focus.

"I think so... I'll be all right." Xelha took the hands that Kalas and Gibari offered her, standing uncertainly on injured legs. Burn marks scaled her calves, and a blast had charred a hole in her shorts, but she maintained a look of disoriented peacefulness. "What's going on?"

"We're now unwilling playmates of the Empire, to make a long story short," Kalas said humorlessly. As he spoke, dried blood flecked from his mouth.

Gradually, Xelha became aware of the wide ring of soldiers encompassing their sandy bit of turf. For each member of their piteous trio, at least fifty soldiers stood ready with guns and orders "not to shoot to kill, but to restrain." She shuddered and pressed closer to her friends. "We can do what we came here for, in that case."

Kalas wore an inscrutable expression. "...I'm ready."

Nearby, a soldier in red who had been studying Xelha and seemed to be the leader called out, "The prisoners are all conscious and are ready for the Emperor!" A swarm gathered around them, akin to a nest of armor-clad and irritable bees. They ushered the bewildered three forward to the origin of the earthy grinding sound. Xelha felt her heart drop very suddenly.

She bumped against Kalas and the look he gave her was none too reassuring.

Yet... at that moment she just wanted him to smile.

Push, shove, jostle, thrust, "Kneel before the emperor, and prepare to serve his might!"

The crowd abruptly gave way, like some enormous bubble collapsing in on itself. A hush fell, then a hill surfaced, lurched, and began to obscure the sky. Xelha's breath caught in her throat, and she felt herself sag against someone's muscular form as she and her friends were faced with a growing, shifting monster. Simultaneously all soldiers dropped to their knees, and even Skeed, Vallye, and Lyude, who stood nearby, inclined their heads respectfully. It felt empty then to Xelha as suddenly the only thing that stood between her and the horizon was a head made of sand and clay and turning remains.

He opened his mouth — only the most committed of soldiers didn't recoil at his breath — and belched out the words: "The offerings... they have cooome... And Kalas, among them!" His head did an inhuman, rapid turn to an impossible angle, and he grinned. "Very good, Skeed, very gooood!"

The broad-shouldered man stepped forward in acknowledgement. "I thought you would be pleased, my Lord."

"Aaahahaha! And pleased, I aaaamm..."

A thin smile graced Skeed's face, and he stated, "Emperor Geldoblame, I would like to take the honor of directing your attention to the warriors at my side." He motioned to them coolly, continuing, "Officer Vallye and Soldier Lyude assisted me in the capture of wanted criminals Kalas and Xelha."

"Duly noted... A fiiine family." The Emperor smacked his lips together and shards of stones flew out. "And I see you have a captured a civilian, in addition." Gibari stood taller in defiance at this. "These offerings will serve me weeelll!"

"Just as I thought they would, your Magnificence. Your power will be unmatched by any."

"Yeesss... Yeeess! My might will be unimaginable!" He laughed, and his hideous chins throbbed. "Briiing them forward! Hahahahaaa..."

As Xelha and her companions were bustled forward, Skeed sank back in line with his siblings, and with awe and a fearful wonder his brother regarded him. Lyude leaned forward slightly, whispering in hushed tones, "What's going to happen now?"

Skeed stood firm and respectably. "Why, he's going to destroy them."

Lyude's eyes widened. "D-destroy them! That... that can't be. I thought they were coming to serve him..."

In irritation, Vallye butted into the conversation. "Saying prisoners are being sent to 'serve' is a nice way of saying that they will be killed. Sacrificed."

The trio was shoved before the head and its wide mouth, their hands bound and heads low. Although Kalas seemed reserved to his fate, Xelha and Gibari were struggling in their bindings to the roar of Geldoblame's laughter.

"Sacrificed?"

"Of course," Skeed confirmed. "To serve the Emperor is to become a part of his being, to have one's soul be assimilated into the massive energy and power that is our Lord." He spoke dispassionately.

"But... I thought that..."

"Oh, shut up," Vallye snapped. "Save your tender heartache for later. This is a special ceremony that you should feel honored for attending. Now, watch the might of our Lord Geldoblame!"

"But... No one ever told me... This can't...!" He fell into a horrified silence. Nearby, Xelha and the others were dropped unceremoniously before Geldoblame. To Lyude's irresolute eyes, everything from that point on was a dream.

* * *

There was a moment of chaos in the area. Gibari emerged unbound and enraged, tearing the ropes from Xelha and Kalas' hands. He rounded on the guards, completely ignoring the thrashing head above him. Although he had been stripped of his Magnus, he wrestled a gun from a bewildered guard, kicking him down and cocking the weapon without missing a beat. Kalas did the same, enlivening and dodging past his friends to attack. Xelha put up her fists uncertainly, stunned at their unplanned unity. Throughout this sudden assault, the Imperial elites remained relatively calm, exchanging calculated looks.

Above, Geldoblame bellowed with laughter. "What a shoooww... Ahahaa! Just what I hoped for!" As his mouth cracked in amusement, brown oozed from the sides of his lips. "Hahaha, Kalas, you brute!"

At this, Kalas turned and fired a spiteful bullet at the Emperor's left eye.

He missed terrifically, though.

A soldier leapt at him then, aiming to batter his head with a gun. Kalas swept a practiced turn and, wings flashing out from his cape, thrust the tip of his gun forward. It met flesh and he pulled the trigger. The man slumped over him. Kalas heaved him off and turned to meet the next Imperial, wiping his wet cheek a little.

* * *

Close by, Gibari let loose a terrible yell of power. Soldiers came at the two in waves, their flurries of bullets whistling by. He stood as a human battering ram. His fists and power were violet explosions of pain, and he actually managed to knock off quite a few soldiers before having to get rid of whoever happened to be manhandling Xelha beside him. Then he would turn back around, face all firm looks and concentration.

Xelha hadn't grabbed a gun yet, but she delivered her fair share of shaky punches. She wasn't completely useless without her magic, though, as every now and then she landed a well-placed kick that doubled her enemies over and brought a faint blush to her cheeks.

As the crowd crushed closer in, it became evident that they were fighting a losing battle. Xelha and Gibari were pushed back-to-back, still lashing out frantically despite the many bullet wounds that ravaged their bodies. Kalas remained relatively unscathed and had expanded his circle somewhat. Seeing that the one-winged man was more skilled in the art of death, the Imperial soldiers seemed to flock to the sinking pair.

Pausing a moment as the attacks against his friends increased, Kalas looked around in half-confusion, half-concern. His opponents were... running away. He decided that his newfound free time would best be put to finding a way to escape. And rescuing his friends, of course.

* * *

The arrogant Elites watched from a distance, observing the struggle between two disproportioned forces, muttering in exasperated drawls, "For the love of the Empire!" and "Just who is the new training officer?" They felt contempt for their fellow soldiers, those who were weak enough to tremble at the raw fists of amateurs. They saw a dangerous young man's wild looks, knew that he was the true threat, and retired from the sidelines. Vallye and Skeed pulled out guns, shaking their heads and following the crowd.

"W-wait!"

Skeed stopped, staring back at his younger brother expectantly. "Yes?"

"The sniveling little... Sir Skeed, pay no attention to him. This isn't the time for such nonsense." Vallye curled her lips in disdain. "He has nothing to say that's worth listening to."

"Let him speak, Officer Vallye. He has the right." The warrior folded his arms.

Lyude's head lowered respectfully, forlornly. "There is nothing I can say to persuade you, nothing to let you see the truth..." He held out his arms in a pacifying gesture. "I cannot make you see my side of justice. I have tried. I know I have."

"It you must, get on with it, already," Vallye whined.

His hands suddenly balled into fists. "Brother, sister." He lifted his face up slowly, the brilliant red curtains that were his hair drawing back to reveal conviction. "I cannot stand aside and believe that there is some vague but reasonable excuse for their deaths."

"Oh, you're going to go on about this again? We've heard enough." Vallye tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm and his voice rose plaintively.

"For years, I have puzzled over why the Empire sometimes does the things it does. I couldn't understand why my superiors would kill and pillage, then pile explanation after explanation on what could not really be explained. And I couldn't understand why you" — her arm shook in his grip — "you, of all people, would kill and think it justified. My own sister!" His expression took on disappointment.

She bared her teeth. "Shut up!"

Again, his voice rose in a broken crescendo. "Give me one good reason why those three, or anyone, should be — sacrificed!"

"F-for the good of the Empire! Are you mad? It's all for Alfard! Unhand me! I said, unhand me!" A bullet streaked past, and she flapped to wrench herself free.

"Vallye, I can't stand these rationalizations any longer...! From the beginning of my career... the beginning, I have seen innocents tortured at the hands of those I respected. Why do all of you sin, and then praise your work?" He faltered, emotion cracking his voice. "I — can't — stand — this! Not again... will I suffer!"

That was it; Vallye slapped him. "L-Lyude! Stop, stop your heroic wailing!" She looked like a wet cat, her face whitish and her hair stringy and her eyes wide, wild. "Sir Skeed, do something to stop him!"

For the briefest moment, Skeed looked as though he wanted to say, Why? He's your problem. Instead, he addressed Lyude. "Brother, calm yourself. Now, just what do you plan to do to stop us?"

The soldier looked taken aback. "What do I plan to do?"

"You mean you're not going to stop him?" Vallye screeched.

"Yes, brother, what do you plan to do? You're obviously outnumbered, fairly unskilled, and your resolve is fickle. The wisest decision you could make would be to honor your family's legacy and fight alongside your siblings. For the Empire. Intelligent, yes? So will you join us? Or, if you decide to follow some reckless feeling, do you think you can defeat your own sister and brother?"

Lyude stiffened. Then he dropped his sister's arm and fled.

* * *

He burst through the crowd, spasms of rage and desperation racking his shoulders. He had to do something. He needed to... to... Thoughts drained from his mind, falling away into darkness. Yet he vowed to take some action to rebel against the Empire. None seemed right; the killing of innocents to feed a demented monster, spreading irreversibly budding, biting lies among the ranks, adhering to a twisted system... He had to stop the vicious mentality.

With hopeless anger in his heart, he felt himself draw near to his targets, ducking and dodging past several battling men. No one attacked him yet. Still they recognized him as one of their own: and imperial officer. He felt himself lunge through a door in time, pushing past all, reaching out and crying against inhumanity... then standing defenseless before the enemy.

Each movement had the weight of all the sun and stars in the sky, a simple task becoming heavy, disenchanting. Lyude pulled out Magnus. He tossed the cards to them.

Them, the traitorous Xelha and the giant Gibari.

He held up his arms, outstretched in a grand gesture of peace, awaiting their acceptance or rejection, and the judgment of the Empire. All were shocked, but he was determined to fight for the trio's cause. He wanted to devote the numbered, precious years of his life to something good.

Gibari pointed a gun at Lyude in confusion. "You really with us?"

He nodded. "I have realized the fault in my ways. The people I serve are evil and no longer deserve my loyalty. Now... I want to help the three of you."

One of the soldiers creeping up on Xelha suddenly jerked sideways and toppled, leaving a space for Kalas to come forward. He nodded, hair drifting into his eyes. "Let's go."

The stillness of the moment ceased to exist then, as though the stretching pressure of an elastic pulled to its limits had been released. A loose alliance was formed in the following crash, and fighting resumed. The Imperial soldiers all around doubled their efforts in retaliation of Lyude's betrayal. No longer did Geldoblame laugh and thrash. He screamed in disbelief.

"Get themmmm!" rang out in the air.

With the Magnus, Xelha, Gibari, and Kalas were able to heal their wounded bodies and equip a few weak weapons. They weren't capable of using Lyude's guns and Concertos, so they had to deal with pointed sticks of bamboo and bits of bombs and fire. They made the best of their circumstances, though, and held their own for quite awhile. Lyude fought with a sense of justice long absent. Later, he realized that the seed of self-respect had been nudged into him. Now his gunshots found their targets more often than not, but his triumphant cause of freedom would ever tower over the tattered remains of his family.

There was a soft, painful realization that he would live wholly separated from Vallye and Skeed. The tenuous connection had been severed; he was his own person and completely different.

He wavered for a moment, believing he caught a caught a glimpse of a red-haired woman through a moving gap in the crowd. He thought she was smirking. Suddenly, pain ran down in hot, steaming agony, red and running, pulsing, and burning. A transparent crimson steam seemed to spiral up with the chorus of battle cries. His leg burned, her smile burned, and he kicked in pain. Lyude nearly toppled, but he bit back the intensity and aimed at his old comrade — think methodical.

Shaken, he missed and another bullet entered his body. It tore through his shoulder, ripped out of his back like a beast uncontained. He looked up. The offender stood menacingly in front of Lyude, holding up a gun, pressing it against his forehead. The quiet redhead gasped in a sudden fit of blood.

Vallye's lip twitched in a furious fit of mercy. She kicked Lyude's sinking, torn body out of the way and advanced towards the others.

Lyude, feeling a ring of blood on his face, heard himself fall against the ground. He wondered, Why am I so weak? The second time... the second time I fail myself.

His head dropped against another. He managed to move his eyes over. Lyude found himself looking at Xelha's face. Her misty eyes reflected him in brown orbs, warming a little in recognition, the skin around them wrinkling slightly in a smile and friendly, Oh, you, too? Then a small trickle of blood rolled over the bridge of her nose and splashed into her eyelashes, and she blinked wetly. She mouthed, "Thank you."

In his strange, dreamlike state, he would have wanted to be the one to thank her. Yet his blood was seeping quickly into the desert ground and, besides, his body was becoming numb. Instead, he summoned strength to turn his head and look up at the sky. Men moved around way up there, pushing, shoving, hitting. Somehow, even on the path of righteousness, he had stumbled and fallen.

A shadow loomed over him, killing the flaming rays of sun. The shadow grew larger and condensed into a large black body and someone fell on him. He then lost consciousness.

* * *

Xelha watched the fat soldier lose part of his face to Kalas' small bomb, then tumble over like a smooth-moving, deadly mammoth being shot down. The heavy body landed on Lyude's sprawling figure. She felt Lyude's hand thump on the ground from the impact, and then settle. She tried to tug at his unclenching fist.

Letting out a breath, she sighed blood and let her muscles relax. It was all rather hopeless, anyways. Kalas was right. It had been worth a try, though. She had just thought that they'd discover something and then have an opportunity to escape... Instead, they had found themselves in the middle of nowhere, a small group isolated in a vast desert nation. They were taken far from civilization, then surrounded utterly by well-trained troops of the Empire. Now that she had time to think, she realized that they had been lucky to survive this long.

Sadly, Xelha imagined her life being ripped up like a Magnus card, to be discarded and never used again... that was her fate out here. Her only regret, now that she realized her mistake, was that she had dragged Kalas and Gibari into it. And that poor young man, Lyude.

She sensed the limp hand beside her.

In a surge of useless determination, she hoisted herself into a sitting position. She concentrated her power on clasping his arm and tugging sharply, with the hopes of pulling him free. To her surprise, his body slid out from beneath the soldier of Alfard easily. Confused, she looked up.

A woman stared down coldly at her, a spray of brightly colored wings fanning out behind her. Her eyes, severe and unforgiving, glinted as she shoved the soldier from atop Lyude. Xelha then dragged him free and tried to prop him up beside her. The tall woman released the soldier unceremoniously and nodded to Xelha. Astonished, the fair-haired girl realized that she had gained another ally.

The warrior sprinted off to do more battle, fighting with a lashing energy that Xelha had never seen before. She stood imperiously tall, with pointed green boots and long, athletic legs, graceful arms, and a well-trained physique. She moved with the suppleness of a skilled fighter — a sort of dancing movement that Xelha hadn't quite mastered yet — and her long black hair whipped around her as she swung fluidly between attack and defense. A jerk of her fists and soldiers bowed all around her.

After clearing a small area, the powerful beauty turned back to Xelha. "Move out!"

Xelha scrambled to her feet gracelessly, dragging the dazed Lyude with her. She caught a glimpse of the woman dashing through the crowds, lashing out against enemies and meeting up with Kalas and Gibari. She watched them forge a desperate alliance quickly. A gush of relief poured through her as she saw Kalas and Gibari coming to her, fighting through the soldiers to return.

Their breath sounded loud in her ears, more deafening even than the explosive gunshots resounding all around. Lyude's body pulled away from her, carried by a pair of bulky arms, and at once she felt Kalas' hands supporting her. She looked at his grim face and pleaded with her eyes. She prayed for forgiveness. He didn't notice her, though; he set his eyes on the dark-haired woman before them, away from the girl clutched to himself.

The woman commanded their attention and ordered in a deep, barking voice, "Let's go! Our mission is to escape with our lives. Retreat!" She motioned for the exhausted four to follow her and dashed off out of the crowd, away from Geldoblame and the horror of battle, a fountain of sand kicking out from her boots.

There was no hesitation. Immediately Kalas chased after her, Xelha clinging to his arm, fighting to free himself from fighting. She was jostled at his side, her perception of reality shrinking down only to him, the blazing sun above, and the hot stench of blood and sweat in the air. Terror of the soldiers chasing them faded away. She was going to live.

* * *

"Keep moving," Savyna ordered. "It's not much further, but it's likely that the Empire's forces are still following us. If you stop, you'll meet with death."

Kalas wiped the sweat from his forehead, shambling along, gasping hoarsely. Death, again. He looked up into the sun and shielded his eyes, then turned to look at the infamous Lady Death.

No. Savyna. That was her real name.

When they had escaped to a safe distance, when all of their fears and defenses had subsided, everyone had relaxed enough to turn their gazes upon the dark, militant woman. They were silent in their observations. She never halted her brisk pace until Gibari posed the question.

"Hold on now, lady. We don't even know your name. Mind telling us?"

She smiled, a mystery, her lips curling up poisonously. "Savyna."

Kalas felt sure that it was she, the one he had heard so much about. A vicious destroyer, all the devastation of war in a single woman. She had hard, unfeeling eyes. He recognized them. He knew a man once, a fighter like her who had lost faith in life. The man had clung to the memory of her, the only human being he could ever call "friend," reviving her with vivid descriptions on black, lonesome nights.

Yes, Lady Death who smashed her opponents in deadly battles, looking on with cold, dark, cruel eyes.

He decided, upon seeing her, not to trust her. He knew that she had saved them from Geldoblame, but for what purpose? That which he could not know was unpredictable, and that which he could not predict was unreliable. After all, she could be leading them away from Geldoblame into the clutches of an even more anxious foe.

The others seemed to accept her though. In a patient manner, Gibari had continued his query.

"It's not that we're ungrateful for your help, Savyna, but could you tell us why you helped us out?"

Kalas watched as she folded her arms, a defensive gesture that she made seem imposing. "I learned about you from hearsay, and I happened to be around. I was just saving innocents."

Lyude, who had been healed by a spare Magnus, looked up as she said this. "Saving innocents? Sounds suspicious to me."

Indeed, no one would expect a hardened beauty such as herself to, out of the kindness of her heart, drop out of the sky and save the day.

Smirking, Kalas said, "And why did you help us out, Lyude? Did you think it would be fun or something?"

"I have a very good reason for joining you!" the redhead steamed.

Kalas rolled his eyes. "Do tell."

"It's Emperor Geldoblame!" Lyude became frantic, almost, his emphatic gestures aiding his sense of justice. "You see, they're doing something awful. Those people who are being 'sacrificed'... it's not a simple ritual after all. They really are being sacrificed! Their lives are being taken." He turned to Kalas. "I learned that you three would be killed to make the Emperor stronger, and I had to do something. I hated the fact that the people I trusted were betraying me. My own family..." He hung his head. "It hurts me that I must turn my back on them, but I can never trust a person who will make me stand by and watch a life taken so wrongly."

Gibari nodded slowly at the conclusion of Lyude's explanation, folding his arms. "I think you made the right choice, kid. It's never good to take a life, even when it's necessary like in battles."

Savyna agreed, "Fighting should only be used as a last resort, but then the kill should be swift and merciful."

"A merciful death..." Lyude buried his face in his hands. "Xelha, Kalas, and Gibari. I ask if I can join you so that I can avenge the deaths of those who were killed at the benefit of the Empire."

Xelha had reached out and touched his hands lightly. "Of course you can come with us, Lyude. You'll be a great help."

"And what about you, Savyna?" Gibari asked.

Kalas watched her regard them frigidly. "I can't return to the Empire. Only I have access to a ship, so we have no choice but to travel with each other to escape. After that, we shall see how the world stands."

"Alright!" Gibari clapped his hands together. "Let's get going!"

Their small, worn party trooped on bravely, then. The sun, after finally reaching its peak in the sky, wobbled a little on its invisible mount and tilted slightly in descent. He felt its heaviness on them all. The wretched desert seared his face.

Suspicions weighed heavily on his heart as he quietly glanced at his comrades from downcast eyes. Each of them gave altruism as a motive. He wanted to, but he just couldn't... quite... believe it.

* * *

The glimmering spot on the horizon transformed into a thin, long oval, the ship that perched on the end of the island. The hot sun continued to beat down upon them, but it was sinking slowly into the horizon, like a massive, shining drop of molten honey. Sweat dripped from his hair and he imagined the coolness of the ship. He imagined sitting down and resting his limbs, and falling into a deep sleep. "I'm so tired of walking," he muttered.

"Looks like we still need to toughen you up, Kalas!" laughed Gibari. "With that kind of attitude, you could never be a fisherman."

"I don't _want_ to be a fisherman," he grumbled.

"Oh, c'mon!" Gibari yelled cheerfully. "We'd be happy to have you in Nashira. You're a pretty good guy." He blinked as sweat rolled into his heavy brows. "Hey, where are we going, anyways?"

"To my ship," Savyna stated.

"No, I mean where are we going after that?"

Everyone exchanged blank stares.

Xelha suggested predictably, "I think that we should let one of the rulers know about the threat of Geldoblame. He's taking lives and building strength. We must fight against him." She clasped her hands together, head lowered. "It's a responsibility."

Annoyed at her proposal, Kalas retorted. "Oh, sure, fight him just because he's evil. But aren't you even a little bit curious to find out why he's trying to gather strength before just eliminating him?"

"Kalas! With that much power, he's a threat to the entire world! We should do something to stop him before he gets out of hand."

"Like he's not already."

Gibari lost his good humor, looking grim. "I have to agree with Xelha, Kalas. You don't stop to ask why a lion is hunting you — you just do everything you can to protect yourself. Does everyone agree?"

Kalas shrugged, once again annoyed. People didn't just go around destroying things. Gramps would have wanted to explore every option. "Fine, whatever you say, guys." Geldoblame was supposed to be dead, but if they wanted to kill him again instead of exploring the mystery...

"So, who should we tell?" asked Xelha. "King Ladekahn is unfortunately gone, and I doubt that Lord Rodolfo of Sadal Suud would help us much."

"I don't know about that," Gibari said. "When that weird castle appeared in the sky before, Queen Corellia, King Ladekahn, Duke Calbren, and the guy from Sadal Suud all met together to find a way to achieve peace. He'd be willing to negotiate, I think, but Queen Corellia might be our best bet."

Kalas felt sudden anxiety.

"That would be wise," Savyna said, tossing her long black ponytail. "I have lived in Anuenue before. She is a benevolent ruler."

"So we're off to Anuenue, then?" Xelha asked.

"Sounds like it to me," Kalas affirmed, sounding tired.

"Hey. Savyna, that's your ship, right?"

"Yes."

The tall woman nodded and motioned for them to follow her. They stumbled after the warrior woman, and at last made it to the edge of the island of Alfard. Kalas stepped up to the side, looking down. The land spread out below him, dizzying in its expansiveness and sheer depth. Savyna walked purposefully past him to her ship, which was rather small but could accommodate their numbers. She placed the palm of her hand against its dusty, dully glinting side, and a portion of its side swung open. She bent and climbed inside, a signal that they should again follow.

Kalas found himself pressed into a seat beside Xelha. The front of the ship allowed room for only one person, where Savyna sat at the controls. It struck Kalas rather suddenly that they were defenseless against the woman. The others were stupid; they had allowed her to come into a position of control over them before they were sure they could trust her. He wouldn't say anything, though; he was just along for the ride.

The ship rumbled abruptly and lifted into the air, hovering and then speeding off into the sky. The journey to Anuenue proved to be long, stretching across the night, and all that he could remember was the brief glimpses of stars streaking across the sky through a dusty window, soft and white against the dark blue backdrop. He stared at them a long time, pondering their eternity and attempting to stay awake.

Savyna showed no signs of betraying their feeble trust, but he still held to the side of the ship, as though it would keep him anchored to the world, safe and secure. She could do anything. The past, his past, had taught him not to trust anybody...

Eventually, the smooth lull of the engines and the billowing tapestry of sky hushed him into half-consciousness. He fought, but finally fell asleep.

* * *

Xelha's head rested wearily against the back wall of the ship. It was mostly silent within, save for the whir of engines and the rhythmic breathing of the two companions that had fallen asleep in the peaceful night. She looked over at Kalas' sleeping figure, then at Gibari's. Two strong men looking out for her. She appreciated it... but she didn't want to always have to be protected. She would prove herself to Kalas and make him respect her. He would have to eventually, though, wouldn't he? They were destined to be together...

Right?

She pulled her gaze from the immobile figure next to her to stare straight ahead. Beside her, she felt Lyude shift. He was still awake, at least.

"Xelha?" she heard him whisper in a voice that penetrated darkness.

She held still. "Yes?"

"I don't mean to be inquisitive, but..." He looked at her then, eyes shining from Savyna's glowing panel. "How... how did you get caught up in all of this?"

She smiled at him, her heart warmed. He seemed to be a genuine man. "I was trying to help rebuild the Empire, so I was working at the Imperial Fortress. I..." She paused, trying to find a way to explain herself but stay close to the truth. "While I was working there, some women told me that those who go to 'serve' the Emperor never come back. When I came across Kalas, I felt compelled to help him. It was a chance that I took, but it turned out well." She closed her eyes. "Kalas is safe."

"Yes, you're right. It did turn out well for him."

She then smiled apologetically. "I'm truly sorry for any inconvenience I have caused you... You understand, though, don't you?"

"Of course." His eyes glittered. They were crammed together so much in the small ship that their faces were very close. She could see the exquisite outlines of his skin, the round innocence of his eyes, a pouting, expressive mouth...

"I'm glad, Lyude."

"As I am."

Xelha looked at him earnestly. "Lyude, there's something I have to tell you."

He watched her carefully. "I'm listening."

"While I was in the Empire... those two women told me about a man. He was a noble man, they said, who stood up to the Empire in the name of innocent people. They said that he lost all of the authority that came with his family name because of his decisions, and that his title was stripped from him."

His kind eyes were scrunched up in pain.

"They said he was courageous, a hero. Lyude, the people of Azha believe that you are their savior..."

"I didn't do enough..." He closed his eyes to the memories. "But... thank you, Xelha. I must have faith in myself. You are a good woman."

She smiled happily. "And you are a fine man." Then she yawned, stretching a bit as well. "It's late. I'm going to see if I can get some sleep. Good night, Lyude."

As she leaned her head back against the wall, she sighed contentedly. Lyude was right: he needed to trust himself. She hoped that she had helped in him in some small way... Then her thoughts became fragmented in the darkness. Her eyes closed slowly, she felt herself drifting along the buzz of the engine, along Kalas' breathing and Gibari's, along the soft padded noise that Savyna made when she pressed the ship's pedals down...

She drifted into sleep... drifted...

In the night, Xelha's sleeping form leaned soundly against one of the men beside her. He didn't stir.

* * *

Dedicated to Holyknightsteve, my little sister, and really old home movies.

Um, hi.

Sorry for the delay. Erm, I mean, horrendously long setback. I've had this chapter written for a really long time, but I never got around to editing it... You see, I actually have through about chapter nine written. Why the wait? I have to slog through all the lame sentences and bad grammar and all-encompassing ickiness when revising, and that takes _time_.

Eh. This chapter wasn't even that good. Hopefully the next will be more interesting.

So I hope to be better at updates in the future... Just kick me in the pants if it gets too bad...


	5. Serenade of Truth

Beneath the Sea

/\\  
. 5 .  
\\/

Serenade of Truth

_Water foamed around her ankles deliciously. It cooled, it swelled a little, it tickled when it ran over her toes. She stood on the sand and stared at the ocean. She felt the waves tug at her dress and push around her legs._

_The eternal pull of the Ocean, yearning for something, tugging like a lost dream, dragged at her. The woman mourned the Ocean's loss and what she would have to do._

_Across from her, a magician unfolded his arms. He wasn't very tall, but his face appeared ageless and the image of him seemed fleeting. He held his arms out to her ritualistically. "Are you ready?" There was a terrifying finality in his gruff voice._

"_...Yes..." _This is my sacrifice...

"_What we do now," he said, his voice rising with the churning tide, "will establish the era of a new world. It may cost our generation dearly, but it will save our children forevermore. Our sacrifice will shape the world and preserve it. Again, I ask, are you ready? This is no small thing."_

_Faintly in her mind there stirred an awareness of the unending nature of the future. He spoke of the safety of upcoming generations, but after all was said and done, wouldn't it be her children who suffered? It would be a great sacrifice, indeed..._

"_Yes... I give up my life to seal the Ocean..."_

"_Then let us begin." His voice was grave and condemning. He began to bind with his magic, tying threads of ocean together as one would when weaving. She saw the Ocean mount up above her, rising tall so that she had lift her eyes up high to see its peak, dancing in intricate patterns. Then a soft aching in her body developed, as though hundreds of bruises had appeared on her skin and each was being pressed. The pain grew. Sledgehammers knocked her body now, and her blood rushed furiously. The weight of the Ocean finally became too much, and her skin strained to keep from caving in, but the pressure burst her into pieces and flooded her instantly._

_She fell to one knee, panting. She looked up at the magician, feeling shaken and overwhelmed — and suddenly she sensed a new presence in herself._

* * *

There was a lurch, not violent but startling, and Kalas woke up. He slid up in his seat and blinked toclear the grogginess from his eyes and mind, trying to focus. No longer did the ship speed through the air. It seemed to have landed, and he was back in Anuenue.

The group climbed out around him, and as Xelha crawled past him she gave him a friendly smile. He shook his head in disbeliefof her cheerfulness and followed her.

When he emerged from the ship, warm air blasted him. It had been cool and dark inside Savyna's ship, so the sunlight and warm breezes of the flower nation felt like summer to him. Flowers rustled imperceptibly, and a faint light streamed down from the sky. The foliage grew lively and green, composing the sparkling flowers everywhere. Anuenue, a lovely island, appeared to be a giant misty rainforest, spread with a rainbow of plant life. Blossoms opened their new, tender petals to Kalas as he walked by.

He stopped and let his fingersfall on a pink flower. Soft, sweet, but he knew it would be gone soon, like everyone else.

"Kalas, come on!" From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a pink sleeve waving at him. Xelha motioned for him to get going, smiling all the while. He realized that he stood alone by the gentle flowers, and departed coldly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hold on, I'm coming already." He joined the group and they wandered into the floral city of Komo Mai. With its delightful sprays of flowers, the capital was as lovely as the forests surrounding it. The breeze carried faint, happy songs of work and play to them as they emerged from beneath a huge, swaying banner into the city. People no longer danced in the streets, a strange sight to Kalas for he had always remembered Komo Mai by its seemingly endless celebrations, and even some decorations were missing. Some swept the streets, clearing the many mounds of confetti, flower petals, ribbons, and banners. Other than that, the streets were empty, most of its former inhabitants likely catching up on neglected studies. It seemed a little lonely without all the gyrations and gleeful laughter.

Without introduction, Savyna stated, "The Thirty Years' celebration is over. They're cleaning up now." She walked forward through the streets, not casting a glance back, intent on her destination.

Gibari scratched his head in confusion as the group stopped. "Huh?"

"I've heard that they hold a festival for the Celestial Tree every thirty years," Kalas explained carefully. "From what Savyna said, it must have just ended recently. Too bad; all that dancing might have been fun." He shrugged and followed Savyna, leaving it to the others to figure it out.

As Kalas approached it, the castle peered gracefully over the tops of the trees, exuding not an air of dignity like Castle Elnath's, but a feeling of mutual warmth, as though a royal relative had just shared a hearty joke. It was not imperious, but not humble; the castle was simple and left much of its beauty to the flashy leaves and bright flowers fluttering around it.While they neared the magnificent structure that housed Queen Corellia, a thought occurred to Kalas. He paused in the road and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, Xelha, I was thinking." He cocked his head to the side and put on his most charming smile.

"About what?" she asked, catching up to him.

"I don't really feel like going to see the queen. Not my kind of thing, you know?"

Xelha looked upset. "But, Kalas! Why – why not?"

He shrugged casually. "I don't care for royalty much. In fact, I'd rather just explore this town. It will be more interesting out here than in some stuffy palace, and I'd be around somewhere when you finish."

"But... you don't want to see the queen?"

"Not a bit."

"Oh." She looked disappointed. "Well, I can't control what you do... But please be sure to meet up with us later."

"As good as done," and he smiled. He felt her eyes, and those of his other friends', on him as he departed. He moved on without looking back, though, meandering through the unusually quiet streets. After walking by a few colorful, deserted shops, he made his way over to the library of Anuenue. All of the people seemed to have gone there; when he stepped inside immediately a throng of students heedlessly pushed past him and teachers swirled in circles throughout the crowds like the dizzying hands on the clock.

Kalas yelled, "Hey, watch it!" more than once as he fought to get to a _hopefully_ calmer library room. Traffic was slow, but he made it into a silent classroom. There were a few chairs assembled around, a table in the center, and innumerable stacks of books lining either wall. Surprisingly, only a single girl stood in the room, her head barely high enough to see the massive book on the table. She squinted at him through the pair of large classes perched on her nose, and said loudly, "I remember you."

He folded his arms and sized her up. "I think I remember you, too. You're the principal, right?"

She nodded primly, closing the book and devoting her full attention to him. "I am." She examined him further. "Of course I would remember you. You called me a pipsqueak."

Kalas laughed under his breath. "I'm sorry, kid. Say, you got anything good in here?"

"Absolutely. But first I want to ask you one thing."

"Shoot."

"Why are you back?"

He almost forgot to breathe. That was a good question. "...I don't know the answer to that, either. But if the world's back in one piece, why isn't the Ocean here? Everyone's been expecting it..."

The little girl smiled. "I can help out with your Ocean question. I have just the book for you. All you need to do is concentrate on it and I'm sure the answer will turn up." She disappeared behind a bookcase, then. When she returned, she was holding a rather large blue book with magical symbols scaling its binding. The principal put it on the table and pointed to it. "There you go. It will be helpful."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Sure thing. Have fun with that dictionary of yours." Picking up the book, he made his way over to a bubbling vat on the other side of the room. He eyed her suspiciously, leaned against the wall, and opened the book. With one hand he held it, using the fingers of the other follow the lines running across the faded and yellow pages. Over time, the principal went back to her novel.

The book spoke something of sorcerers and witches, powerful magic long lost, and... there! The Ocean used to cover the land, yadda yadda, suddenly disappeared, never to be seen again, blah blah blah... Kalas frowned and turned the page. He already knew all of this stuff.

On the next page, the ink was silvery-blue, flashing when bubbles from the foaming green liquid burst. He squinted at the letters. They seemed to be melting together.

Cast light upon the... Save those lost...

His vision became dark and blurry all of the sudden.

O Mighty Ocean...

Was that Xelha's voice?

The darkest pit... of night...

Cold.

It was so _cold_.

Freezing...

Chills spread in a biting wave across him and a blanket of numbness followed as relief. Everything went black.

* * *

"Please do not misunderstand me. I know how much of a threat that this incarnation of Emperor Geldoblame imposes. I can give you the full support of my nation, but what I can't do is provide military assistance. I'm sorry, but my people are not prone to warfare."

"So, we have your approval and nothing else."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that's all I can offer. I can negotiate with Duke Calbren and Lord Rodolfo, but I can't make any guarantees that they will be able to provide you with troops. Lord Rodolfo has done much in past months, and may be worn out. And still, Duke Calbren is devastated by the recent loss of his granddaughter. You must not blame them."

Xelha sighed. "I see. We'll continue to do our best."

"Hold on, here," Gibari interrupted. "Are you welling to just stand there as we go off and risk our lives? I don't mean to be disrespectful, Your Highness, but we have no idea how tough Geldoblame is. There's gotta be something you can do!"

"Gibari!" Xelha hissed. "I'm sorry, Queen Corellia."

Corellia closed her emerald green eyes and turned away. "No, it is I who must apologize. Gibari is exactly right." She walked toward her window, moving slowly and elegantly. "The four of you remind me of some recent visitors." She looked up at them, and there was sadness in her eyes. "Have you heard about the five warriors?"

They acknowledged that they did.

She nodded, continuing, "They visited me not long ago. As you know, some time back the Empire became a dangerous threat to the other peaceful nations. A group of men and women, each representing his or her country, approached me about supporting the fight against Emperor Geldoblame and his wicked empire. I declined, insisting that Anuenue was a neutral nation. It was the biggest mistake I ever made.

"I'm sure that all of you remember the events that led to our present situation: Geldoblame's evil ambition, the strange castle in the sky, the subsequent disappearance of the black castle, and finally our islands' return to the earth. I could have helped prevent, or at least lessened, some of the violence of that process, but I did not. It is my sincerest regret.

"I mourned then and I do now, also, that I can do nothing to help you." She clasped her hands together. "My nation is peaceful, and we live a life filled with the pleasures of dancing and singing, playing and learning. I fear that my people will never be prepared to drop their banners and fight, so I offer all that I have, a promise of support. But... you four do remind me so much of those five representatives. Urging me to take action..."

"Then why don't you?" Gibari persisted.

Xelha said quietly, "Gibari, don't you see? She's been trying to tell us that she wouldn't be able to rally her people to fight."

"It's true," Corellia intoned. "I can give you a place of comfort, though. Whenever you're in need of shelter or supplies, Anuenue will welcome you with open arms."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. We appreciate your help."

Savyna spoke up, "This group has need of supplies now."

Embarrassed at her abruptness and their inadequacy, Lyude muttered, "That is true... we're completely out of Magnus. The Empire took them from all of us, except for Savyna."

Queen Corellia smiled. "I see! Then I will have my guards assemble a deck of Magnus cards for each of you."

"Oh, excuse me." Xelha blushed. "There's one more in our group... He's not here at the moment, but he'll be rejoining us later."

"Fine. Just speak to my guards and they'll prepare the necessary supplies for you."

"I have to admit, this is really generous of ya," Gibari said. "We could really use this stuff. I'm sorry for sounding unforgiving earlier, but this way at least we'll be able to fight."

Corellia nodded. "It's been a pleasure meeting with you. I apologize, but I must take your leave now." With that, she tipped her head graciously and left them. The group was ushered from the throne room into the main hall of the palace. A guard approached them.

"We'll have your Magnus ready in a few minutes. You'll be free to explore our great city soon, but right now we need at least one of you to stay and give a description of your other party member."

"I will," Savyna volunteered coolly.

"Good. To the rest of you, please come this way and we'll give you your decks." Xelha, Gibari, and Lyude followed him, casting impressed looks about the castle. It possessed a gentle, flowing feeling, as though at any moment its luminous white walls would ripple in a breeze. The guard led them into room across the hall, where a merchant stood inside. He looked up, smiling merrily. His cheeks were red and fat and gelatinous.

"Oh, I'm almost finished! Hehehe! Here you go!" With his sausage fingers, he clutched three separate decks. "I'm famous the world over for my expertise with Magnus! I put decks together in an instant!You don't have to worry about a thing! Hehehe!"

Xelha accepted hers politely. Turning to Lyude and Gibari, she said, "I'm going to go find Kalas to let him know about his new deck. I'll be back soon; he can't have gone too far."

They nodded and began shuffling through theirs, looking for all the world like children browsing through a Parnasse candy store.

She pocketed her deck and passed through the neat hallways of the Komo Mai castle. Fragrant breezes drifted light by, and sunlight slanted playfully in. The enormous windows on either side of the stairway to the antechamber did well to add a flourish of nature and beauty to its elegance.

Xelha exited the castle, beginning her curious search through the meager crowds, straining for a glimpse of blue hair or the turn of a tan cape. Her hunt in the clean streets of Komo Mai seemed in vain, so she began to check various stores, homes, and lastly the School of Magic. She wandered the university's busy hallways, finally coming to the room of the principal of the School of Magic. The girl stood in the center of the room, seeming to ponder a great mystery.

"Excuse me," Xelha asked, "have you seen a blue-haired man recently? I can't seem to find my friend."

"Oh, yes," the girl said readily. "The last time I saw him, he was over there by the wall. I think he might've been reading that book, too. I never saw him leave this room."

"You say he never left?"

The girl nodded slyly. "And it's a very good book. It must be hundreds of years old. I recommend it." She stepped up to a table to read her novel, effectively ending the conversation.

Trying to subdue a tugging feeling that something had gone awry, she walked to the book in hesitant strides. When she picked it up, standing near a container of some odd, green substance, it seemed to tremble in her fingers. The title: _The Lost Ocean_.

What exactly had Kalas been up to?

Xelha began to thumb through the pages. The book was an account of the Ocean's effect on the world before it left, and the profound results of its departure. Witches were mentioned sometimes, but Xelha only skimmed through the passages. She had begun to impatiently turn two or three pages at a time when a particularly bright page caught her eyes...

_Although historians maintain that the terrible god Malpercio consumed the Ocean, local legends suggest otherwise. Because of the sudden nature of the Ocean's disappearance, and the fact that Malpercio had not poisoned the earth, some speculate that a different god swallowed the Ocean: the whale. Could it be that the Ocean took residence in the belly of the whale?_

_First, one must assume that a whale is capable of consuming a large body of water such as the Ocean. Since there are no survivors of the era in which the Ocean existed, there can be no definite assumption of its true size. However, if it was indeed small enough for the great whale god to swallow, then perhaps there is no hope of the Ocean's return. There have been no testimonies of encounters with the whale, yet communities still claim steadfastly that there is a creature loose in the world that does contain the Ocean inside its body._

_The studying of a being "containing" such a thing would be immensely interesting, but due to lack of research or evidence, it is impossible to assess this idea. For now, one must turn to other theories, which offer more credible reasons that explain the disappearance of the Ocean. However, the topic of an organism housing the Ocean in its own body will always remain in legends..._

Xelha blinked quickly. The words on the page were shimmering, flashing with a sparkling light that blinded her. Then, the light flared exceedingly brightly and everything went white.

She rubbed at her eyes in vain. Everything had vanished, only a throbbing pain was left in her head. Finally, the white began to seep away, running down her vision like watery wet paint; it streaked down to reveal a chasm of ice.

In a fierce moment of longing, she thought she recognized the giant cavern. But doors peeked eerily from every direction, so many doors and no way for her to be sure of anything. She could only distinguish the blocky walls of ice and various rooms hidden behind them. Frozen spears of water jutted treacherously from the floor, coated all around by shining sheets of ice.

Xelha stepped forward tentatively, looking around. Her confidence slowly bolstered and she skated up to the nearest door, breath creating delicate swirls in the frigid air. As she turned the handle her hands went cold against it. The door opened heavily, revealing a gigantic room that could have held Komo Mai castle easily. Astonished, she stepped back.

Trapped seemingly in midair was a frozen Kalas. A twinkling waterfall held him solidly in the air, frozen in the instant it fell and surrounded the man. He merely looked surprised, having held up his hands to uselessly shield himself from the torrent. The ice perfectly preserved the moment.

Xelha walked around the natural ice sculpture, stunned. She pulled out her new battle cards, just in case, and sneaked a look up. The waterfall ended in midair. The room's ceiling was not made of ice, instead dragging on in a black infinity. Having come from nowhere, the water froze upon contact with the frosty air. She shivered.

Suddenly, she heard a rushing sound. A spout of water began to drop from the blackness. Xelha dodged to the side in fright, escaping by only inches. But it splashed up from against the ice and splattered against her skin; she felt it soak through her clothes and gradually solidify her legs and abdomen. She wrenched her body around, trying to escape.

The clinking noise of the drops of water shattering as ice on the floor receded into silence. Xelha looked around, cold and confused. Nothing was around.

She relaxed in the grip of ice. There was nothing she could do yet. Worry crowded in her mind — what about Gibari and Lyude? Would they know how to find her? How had she gone from reading to sliding through an ice cave? And how had Kalas made it here?

_Shlink_.

Metal scraped against ice.

_Shlink shlink shlink – skkkidd._

Was that warmth behind her ear?

"Queen Xelha," a soothing voice said.

She wetted her lips. "Who's there?"

"You journey has finally started. We knew you would venture out soon. We were the ones who sent that dream to you, after all. You came to follow him, didn't you?"

"W-who are you?"

"We are your Mothers. That ancient line, the magic ancestry... The last Ice Queen told you, didn't she?"

"My mother told me about my heritage, yes... But what's going on here?"

"Daughter, calm down," the voice said. "There's nothing to fear. You have only traveled into our realm. The Ice Queens of Wazn all come here eventually. It's acustom of our bloodline. The only problem is that you're not ready yet."

"I'm not ready...?"

"And you brought this young man with you. Queen Xelha, you will have to be more responsible in the future."

She felt her stomach tighten. Kalas. "I really don't know how he got here... I don't even know how _I_ got here. And... just where are you?"

"Behind you."

Xelha twisted around. A woman smiled, lips gleaming silver-blue, skin a soft white. Her hair was a beautiful golden color, piled intricately on top of her head, and she wore a long, shapeless robe. From beneath her dress, a pair of metal boots poked out.

"I'm related to _you_?" Xelha's heart pounded fiercely in her chest; she wondered vaguely if she was going insane.

"Yes, Daughter. Do you realize that you are the final Ice Queen? You hold the secrets of the Ocean in your body; you carry the burden of the entire world. You're the embodiment of a goddess, really, and a great entity.Queen Xelha, youcarry something eternal inside of you, like a mother waiting to give birth to a god."

Xelha felt queasy. She knew that her family carried the Ocean in its blood, but...

"As the last Ice Queen, you will face many obstacles." The woman smiled mysteriously. "Will you face one now?" She was gone.

Xelha barely managed to utter a confused "what?" before the ice encasing her legs shattered and left her wet and cold. She shivered on the ground, clutching her Magnus and staring wildly at the floor. "Where did you go?"

"Xelha." The word sounded like a single musical drop of rain.

Xelha slowly turned to look behind her. Terror and hope mounted within her, and she almost didn't dare to believe her eyes. "M-mother? Is that you?"

Another woman had replaced the ancient Ice Queen. But she had been gone so long... her mother.

She stood in the regal glory of a true queen, one who walked in wisdom, and who tamed any snarling danger and courted peace. Xelha hadn't seen her since... oh, it had been so long. "Mother, is it really you?"

"Xelha. I am dead."

"Mother?" Grief made her throat raw.

"I gave up my life. I can tell you no more. It was left to you and that boy to figure out the rest." She looked serenely at Kalas.

"But why? How did you die, and why are you here, and is this heaven—" Suddenly, she felt very childish.

"Xelha, I have a mission for you. I want you to fight." The woman produced a wand much like Xelha's. "I need you to kill a person. I'll even help you out, if you think you're not strong enough. Once you've done the deed, I'll know that you're capable of saving the world. Because, Xelha, it's going to get much worse."

Xelha's mind raced. Her mother would never ask her to kill someone... so was this truly her? Was she really dead?

"Darling, please help me kill Kalas."

She felt a pain slash her heart. Her heartbeat raced, she felt weak and frozen and the ground began to fade around her. She could never hurt Kalas. Not him...

"Xelha. Xelha!" Her mother took her arm, shaking her gently. "Be strong. I know you can do it."

"But... why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because he is supposed to die. If he doesn't now, all your life you're going to be faced with a decision. It will always be the world, or him."

"I don't understand..."

"Try not to make yourself blind to the truth," the Ice Queen said soothingly. "Embrace the idea, Daughter. You can be the salvation of humanity, or you can be with Kalas. That's all."

"...Be with Kalas?" she gasped brokenly.

"If one day he ever loves you, then he'll keep you from saving the world. That's why you have to kill him now, before you can ever know him," she explained. "If you love him, how are you ever going to be able to give up the Ocean? Besides, he's done too much damage already."

"But!"

The Ice Queen stroked her daughter's soft locks lovingly. "Kill him now, and you'll be able to go back to your friends. You can go on, fight the evil consuming the world with your friends, and do your duty as Ice Queen. Then you'll join us here." Then her mother smiled the smile of a cherub, blond hair framing her face angelically and eyes twinkling with honesty. "Go on, Xelha. Remember, I'll help you if you really need me."

"Mother... Mother... is this some kind of dream?"

If it were a dream, she could just... to get it over with... just... one or two hits, and...

"It's not a dream, Xelha. You have to accept the finality of loss. Now destroy him."

Quaking, Xelha stood and turned away from her mother. The sweat on her skin began to ice over, and her body was hot and cold at once. She shuffled slowly through the deck, searching for the right card. It was as though she couldn't control her body.

"You might want to use more than one spell," her mother said helpfully. "One might not do the job."

Narrowing her eyes, Xelha felt her command slipping away. Didn't her own soul mean anything in the vast configuration of things?

Then she was confronted with her worst fear. Was her compassion for others to always crush her personal desires? She shook her head in misery.

Then, as her mother watched approvingly, she twirled her wand, determined to liberate the secrets of the past. In herfurtive heart of hearts, she had once dreamed of meeting Kalas and falling in love, but now she was given a choice. She had imagined meeting him for the first time after that dream, feeling the warmth of his acceptance and the support of his love. She longed for those exciting eyes. But the dream, was it really all just a fake?

Perhaps it wasn't her destiny to heal his pain. Maybe, whether or not he cared for her, she wasn't supposed to save him from himself.

She felt a dull ache in her chest. She readied the cards in her hand. A magical aura surrounded her.

First card: "Fire Burst!"

A torch of fire engulfed him, melting away the ice waterfall. As steaming water pooled at his feet, he fell to his knees limply.

Xelha felt tears sting her eyes as she drew the next card. "I wanted so much to care for you, Kalas. But you don't understand, and I do... I have to save the world." She sniffed. "Fire... Burst!"

Once again, flames leapt around him. He was just raising his head as he was enveloped in a burst of red and orange. The foul stench of burnt flesh and hair began to swirl up in smoke. When the haze cleared, he was faltering on the ground, helpless and staring in bewilderment at her. He began to mouth her name, "Xelha?"

The Ice Queen looked on happily.

"Kalas, I'm sorry. Soul Fla... S-soul... I... Soul Fl—"

* * *

Savyna marched through the familiar hallways of the Conservatory of Magic. It had been long since she last traversed these halls, but they had such a comforting feeling about them. She looked up at the clock as she went by, the hands spinning manically around — a constant reminder that time was fleeting. In her life she had found it true that not a moment could be wasted.

But the young man and woman were doing just that.

When the two went missing, from experience she went immediately to the School of Magic, and from there searched for the Principal. If anyone knew whathappened there, it would be her. Savyna found her in the back room, the one with the boiling vat, the little girl absorbed in a book. "Where are they?" she demanded, not one to waste words.

The principal looked up, a slight grin on her face. "Right over there." She pointed into the corner, where the two teens looked like they had just been deposited by a whirlwind. They lay in a tangled mess, Xelha slumped over a chair and Kalas draped across her feet. Without further ado, Savyna approached them. Xelha stirred briefly.

"Wha's happening?"

Savyna propped her up, dusting her shoulders and patting her face. "You're in the School of Magic, Xelha. Wake up."

Xelha stared numbly. "Savyna?"

"Yes. How are you doing?"

"I think I'm okay... Wait..." She bolted upright. "KALAS! Where's Kalas? Is he okay?" Savyna pointed to the lump on the ground. Instantly, Xelha was down beside him, shaking his shoulders worriedly. "Kalas? Hey, are you awake?"

He moaned. She rolled him over onto his back, fanning his face and looking to Savyna for help. All the stoic woman did to help was nudge him with a pointed boot.

Finally, he seemed to react to their endeavors. "...Huh..." The two women leaned him up against the wall carefully. Xelha lightly touched the burn marks on his face, wincing, and reached for a Healing Magnus. The card flashed and a wheat cracker was promptly stuffed into his mouth. Savyna, balanced on her haunches, watched intently.

He coughed some, crumbs flying onto his clothes. "What the...?"

"Kalas, are you okay?" She didn't hide the anxiety in her voice.

"Yeah... I guess... Hey, what happened? I can't remember anything... Ouch..."

Savyna crossed her arms and stood, looking stern. "You can discuss that later. Everyone is waiting for the two of you right now. The Queen has given us a new offer."

"Oh, geez," Kalas muttered. "Let's head out, then." He clambered to his feet.

Xelha lingered. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Probably sore, though. But can't anyone tell me what happened?"

Xelha patted his arm. "I don't know, but I'm glad that you're alive." Her face fairly shone when she looked at him.

"Alive? Of course I'm alive!" He shrugged her hand away and began to leave the room, shooting a wary look atthe very pleased principal.

Savyna observed Xelha's hurt expression as he vanished through the door. She had no romantic experiences to speak of, but... "Just give him time, Xelha." The younger woman nodded, and meekly left. Savyna gave one long look to the principal before departing as well.

After the trio had gone, the principal scurried away from her novel. Very meticulously, she straightened the wrinkled pages of the blue book and laid it neatly on a dusty shelf. Then, she rubbed her hands together and jumped right back into her book. Those people were fun while they lasted, but Dr. Jubbah was on her deathbed here, and the father of her half-sister's quadruplets was about to unmask himself!

* * *

Dedicated to Holyknightsteve, macaroni, and my friend in Costa Rica.

Better update, yes?

Xelha does amuse me so. Her desperate, confused love is much fun to write about. (insert evil laughter here) And Kalas is always wonderfully oblivious. Anywho, please think carefully about what was said. Clues and stuff, you know? Plus, Xelha torture is great fun. Everyone should try it some time. Really.

By the way, Queen Corellia's dumb.


	6. Revelations and Stars

Beneath the Sea

/ \\  
. 6 .  
\\ /

Revelations and Stars

_It had been a long journey to Anuenue. From the palace in Diadem, a full week passed before they arrived. They were exhausted, having spent most of the ride in the most practiced, concentrated diplomacy. The formality strained their nerves and by the time the group arrived at the palace, they all decided that a night of recuperation would be prudent._

_They rested in various positions around the room that Corellia provided for them, the more esteemed members dormant on beds. As for Azdar, he sat in a corner, arms propped up on his knees, hands hanging down loosely as he sharpened his blades. _

"_Hey, Azdar. What's up?"_

_He looked up with dark, narrowed eyes and continued to clean his blades as one of the other men in the party sat down beside him. "Nothing is up. We're here for a mission, right? We've got to keep our eyes on the goal."_

"_Yeah, whatever. Always talking about the goal all the time. Don't you ever just relax?"_

_Azdar regarded him coldly, almost unforgiving in his manner. Then, he smiled a cruel smile. "When it's appropriate."_

"_..."_

_He put down his knives. "There is a time to rest and there is a time to fight. To stay alive, you have to be able to tell the difference between the two." His eyes glowed in the fragmented recollection of storytelling._

"_One time, I was out on a mission with a friend, I've told you about her many times before, and we were running through the desert on a mission... It was night, there was no moon out, and we had between the two of us just one skin of water... One of us could take a drink and live, but the other would die... What must've been an entire army chased us, so we had to make a decision one way or another to allow one of us to restore ourselves... But you know what? We were both so stubborn, you'll never believe it, but neither one of us would take a drink from that pouch..." _

_His eyes glittered like a twilight sandstorm, his fists clenched like thirst; he remembered the sweat and dirt clinging to his arms, and the fires that coursed in his legs with each step. Most of all, he remembered the cool, sloshing pouch by his side and the woman._

* * *

_Kalas... _

_Kalas_, she thought, _one day in the future, when there is no sin or evil, when Geldoblame has long turned to dust, I'm going to come to you. I'm going to say, "Do you remember that strange day with the book, Kalas? I've never told you this, but I stopped myself that day. I tried to kill you but I couldn't. That's how much you mean to me." And you're going to stand there, with that distant look in your eyes. Maybe you'll turn them on me. _

_Maybe you'll walk away._

She sighed.

But that was the thing about Kalas. She could never tell. Sometimes, she thought they could become good friends, or maybe... well, _very_ good friends. But on some days he'd stand there, arms wrapped around his sides as though to protect his body, and he'd stare so far away... He'd look at the sky, his hair windswept and face placid, arms pulled tight together, and she'd wonder... What could be on his mind?

She was not naïve enough to believe that he thought of her as often as she did of him, but was she ever in his head? Was it just that there was once another girl for him...? What was she like? How did she look? Was the girl graceful and pretty and everything she was not?

She wondered... if that's why he never responded to her...

_So all I can offer you, Kalas, is the day when I didn't kill you. _

* * *

They walked down the halls of the School of Magic, each earnestly avoiding the other's gaze. He, of course, had no idea why his skin and clothes were scorched, and she didn't want to say anything about why her feet were soaking wet, so for the time being an awkward silence reigned.

Xelha counted every torturous step to Corellia's castle. In her mind, she put one foot forward, called out, "Soul Flash!" and light burst outward from his chest and he fell lifelessly to the ground. She heard one spell crack and fizzle for each footfall, and so the vision repeated incessantly in her head. But there he was, beside her, flesh still strong and unbroken.

Yet, back there, how did she allow herself to go as far as even the first Fire Burst? Frustration plagued her.

After an eternity, they arrived back at the palace in Komo Mai. Kalas insisted upon staying outside, promising that he'd stay put and not wander off, so Xelha took his word and ventured inside with Savyna. The presence of the older woman was vaguely comforting, but she still felt as though a bomb had been set ticking in her stomach, and at any moment someone would say, "Soul Flash!" and the world would end. She did not feel pleasant.

As they came quietly in through the main entryway, a strange sight met their eyes. A floating, bobbing thing faced them, wearing a pink coat with long, dangling blue sleeves infested by a myriad of constellations. The creature ceased its hovering, planting two stout legs on the floor. Queen Corellia stood beside it, towering over the top of its head that was decorated by a twirling device. Upon sighting Xelha and Savyna, the queen warmly welcomed them in.

"My friends," she greeted them, "I would like to introduce you to the best help I can offer. This is the Great Mizuti."

The creature spun in a circled excitedly, its bizarre mask grinning. "I be pleased to meet you!"

Xelha recoiled visibly. The mask's colorful designs, fat tongue, and huge, dizzying eyes were, to say the least, unnerving. "I, um, I'm glad to meet you, too."

Savyna simply nodded her acknowledgment.

In her eternally calm and neutral voice, the queen provided an introduction. "The Great Mizuti has come to us from another land after sensing a great evil. I believe that you would do well to work together, since the greatest threat to the world's safety at this time is Emperor Geldoblame. The Great Mizuti has already consented to join you. Lyude and Gibari suggested that I take your opinions before anything official is declared."

Ever tolerant, Xelha smiled. "Of course, we'd be glad to have Great Mizuti join us."

Queen Corellia nodded pleasantly. "During your journey I hope that you take advantage of our open doors. If you need any shelter or assistance, please don't be afraid to trust Anuenue. Now, I must attend to other matters. Many nations have been requesting meetings with my kingdom, recently..." With that, she glided away, an escort trailing behind.

Savyna folded her arms and asked of the strange creature, "Can you fight?"

It twirled around in the air, flipping out its palms flamboyantly. "Yes! The Great Mizuti be an expert at battle! Magic's a cinch."

"Good. Follow Xelha." She turned to her companion. "I'm going to get Lyude andGibari, and Kalas' Magnus."

The blond nodded and began to lead her newest friend through the halls. "So, where did you come from?" she asked amiably.

"Far, far away. Long distance travel to come here. The Great Mizuti senses terrible happenings and has come to save the world."

"I'm working to save the world, too," she said. "I hope that we can help each other in the future."

"The Great Mizuti looks forward to it!"

* * *

Gibari sat down in his seat, feeling himself sink into it luxuriously. The cockpit was trim and plush, unlike any he had ever manned before, with well-stuffed, velvet seats. Corellia had given them access to Anuenue's finest ship for the long ride back to the Empire, one with high maneuverability, speed, and a sleek exterior. If he had a fancy boat like this back home, he could slip like a poison dart right through the Celestial River and catch loads of fish, _giant_ _fish_...! It almost made him drool.

He snapped his seatbelt together, breaking his fishy fantasies. The group had appointed him as the captain, since he had more experience flying than all of them combined; and besides, he was more comfortable steering a ship than any of the others. Beside him sat Savyna, and in the back were Kalas, Xelha, Lyude, and the mysterious Great Mizuti, all openly chatting away.

He grinned as he looked back at them. "Hey, you better buckle up, kids. We're in for a ride!" He heard fewer snaps than he should've, but he revved up the engine anyways. Soon, they rode high on the air, clouds streaking by smoothly. Gibari admired the ship's smooth ride and its quiet conservation of energy, relaxing into the familiar tranquility of steering a ship.

Savyna was silent beside him, staring straight ahead.

"Don't talk much, do ya?" he ventured, laughing falteringly.

"Only when I have to."

"Doesn't that get boring, though?" He shrugged and adjusted his grip on the various handles. "I'd go crazy if I were left alone with my own thoughts for too long."

"Obviously."

"Hey, now. Hold back a little. So, you really from the Empire?"

"Yes. I've worked there most of my life, but then I quit and moved on."

"To do what?"

"Odd jobs."

"Oh, I get it. You're kind of like a mercenary, right? Fighting wherever there are innocents to be saved. Ha ha, that sounds real nice."

"I suppose so."

He paused reflectively. "Savyna, do you ever laugh?"

"...When I find something humorous, yes."

"Like what?"

Her voice became dry. "You'll know one day."

"Fine, fine, I'll back off. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious, that's all. You seem like a pretty serious person."

"..."

There was a lull in the conversation. Savyna turned away and looked out her window, following the clouds with her eyes, and Gibari focused on his path, half-smiling. No worries. He'd get her to open up. People on this ship were too darn secretive, that's all. What she needed was just a little encouragement.

Suddenly, he said, "Do you ever play around with the ship?"

"..."

"You know, like make it spin or something." He demonstrated by twirling his first finger in a circle.

She studied his hand in the air skeptically. "Not much. I focus on completing my mission. I don't have much free time."

"That's too bad! Maybe we can fly a ship sometime. I'd do a barrel roll right now, just for fun, but I have a feeling some of those jokers back there don't have their seatbelts on."

She sighed. Without even looking back, Savyna barked at their passengers, "Kalas, buckle your seatbelt."

There was a slight grumble, followed by a snap.

She stared at Gibari in an expectant, _Well? _With a whoop, he began to spin a wheel. Gravity became distorted and suddenly their shoulders and heads were being tugged downward. There were cries of alarm from the back, but Gibari laughed uproariously. Savyna gripped her seat and watched in interest.

* * *

Lyude felt his jaw tighten as the Imperial palace came into view. The place of his birth and childhood... So many memories, fond and unhappy alike, and he was about to lay siege to their foundations. He prayed for the strength of will to turn against his old friends once again, though he hardly knew how he had managed it the last time. Now the challenge would be even greater. He wanted to show Xelha and Kalas that he would be able to stand up against evil despite his emotions.

It made him sick to think that he once had allied himself with the Empire. True, he didn't understand the horror of what he supported back then, but even that made it worse. They had manipulated him. His own country and people, they raised him to be loyal only to nudge him around like a pawn.

Then, truly, wasn't it for the best that he return to rebel? He still felt intense loyalty to his country, but wasn't he right to attack those who had made him a murderer?

Or maybe it was all just a vicious circle. He was accomplishing the cycle by killing killers.

Lyude shivered in the night and Xelha stirred restlessly near him. They left Anuenue in the early afternoon hoping to make good time and so that they would arrive late at night. It was decided that it would be better to stage an ambush in the dead of night. The Empire wouldn't expect the traitors to come back so eagerly; now most of the guards would slouch drowsily at their posts.

A bump jerked the ship as they touched ground. Kalas snorted in his sleep.

Lyude was astonished that his friends could bear to sleep at such a time, but he managed to remember that Alfard wasn't quite as prominent in their minds. To them, it was the sinister Empire, home of the new incarnation of Emperor Geldoblame. The list of Alfard's transgressions against other nations restrained his homeland like shackles.

He sighed and unbuckled himself. There was nothing he could do. After quietly easing himself out of his seat, he joined Savyna and Gibari in the front. Both were stoic and silent, watching the soldiers' long shadows dance as they patrolled the fortress. Moonlight highlighted the building's colorless metal in weak light and the dark blue sky seemed oppressive shrouded around it. He whispered, "What's the plan?"

"We haven't decided yet." Gibari set his jaw and shook his head. "Could you get the others up, Lyude? Savyna said we should strike as soon as possible. Use the element of surprise, you know."

Lyude nodded, leaving them to their grim surveillance.

In the back, the ten seats consisted of two columns or five, designed to hold the queen and her guards only. Mizuti had curled up in the front row by itself, showing no sign of its level of consciousness, except that when Lyude touched its shoulder the device on its head began to slowly spin. Next he approached his own seat, in the third row. Directly behind that, Xelha slept. He roused her from slumber and pointed wordlessly to the front of the ship. She murmured and stumbled forward. Beside her sat Kalas, who was draped sloppily in his seat, arms dangling over the armrests and legs stretched out. Lyude shook his shoulder gently, and soon Kalas followed him.

Once the six of them had regrouped behind a sand dune closer to the fortress, Gibari opened the discussion, speaking in hushed tones. "I think we should sneak in a back entrance or a window. It couldn't be all _that_ hard to get past security."

Lyude shook his head. They underestimated the Empire. "It may be nighttime and they may be tired, but one error could ruin the whole plan. We could all get caught easily if one person slips up." He assured himself that he wouldn't be the one to make a mistake.

"I say we bust our way in," Kalas said rather rambunctiously.

Xelha sighed in exasperation. "I don't think that would be such a bright idea."

"Hey, why not? What's so bad about drawing attention?"

"The entire forces of the fortress would be upon us. That means nearly every soldier in Alfard," Savyna warned. "It would be a thousand times more dangerous than last time."

"So what? There are six of us now, and we've had some battle experience. We'd put up a good fight against the Empire. Besides, with all the attention, we'd lure that freakish head over to us."

"Kalas, do you want to die? You're not thinking," Savyna scolded. "We do not have infinite supplies, and even the loss of just one of us would be devastating. You're right that the Empire won't value a single casualty on their side, but in our case each person in our team increases our chances of success exponentially. This mission should remain covert."

"So what about my idea?" Gibari asked.

"Risky. If we used your plan, we'd have to send in only one person to spy. But if our scout were caught, then soldiers would come looking for the source... which is all of us. Then we'd be given a choice: escape alive by leaving our unit to die, or chance elimination by going back to attempt a rescue. It would be a dangerous choice."

Lyude felt a burning sensation in his body. Pressure — pressure to prove himself, pressure to do the right thing, pressure to move his legs and run and fight. "I would be honored to infiltrate the Imperial Fortress," he said suddenly. "I have perhaps the best knowledge of its configuration, and this mission is a personal battle for me. I would do my best."

Savyna shook her head. "Don't be stupid. You're not going to gamble your life. We'll think of something better."

The redhead shrank back. He wouldn't be gambling; he would be testing his strength and skill.

"The Great Mizuti has an idea!" came an exclamation.

The group stared at the masked creature. It sat cross-legged in the air, fingers pressed together in a tent, spinner buzzing excitedly.

"...Yes?"

"Wait for soldiers to come out of the Fortress," it chanted. "This monster, he be meeting with his minions _eventually_, yes? Follow the soldiers and they lead you to the monster!"

"So, you're saying that we wait for the Imperial Elites to go meet with Geldoblame. We follow them, and then launch an attack?"

"Correct. The plan will not fail. It be flawless. A monster be always a threat, they be kept away from civilization. The soldiers won't be able to call for help!"

Savyna considered this. The glow of the control panel cast ghostly, green shadows on her cheekbones. She spoke. "It sounds like our best strategy so far. Now we wait."

Gibari groaned. "We have to camp out here all night?"

"I'm afraid so. If we retreat, we might miss any passing vehicles. Holding our position is the best option."

"Fine with me," Kalas said. "Since you're all finished with your business, I'll just be taking a nap, if you don't mind... heh heh heh..." The blue-haired man reclined on the sand, head propped up beneath his arms, grinning foolishly. The group, having crafted a plan, dispersed.

Lyude watched Kalas stare nonchalantly at the looming sky. He felt a stab of resentment. None of them could understand love of country.

* * *

The sun hung in the sky and Kalas tried to blink it out of his vision, but it wouldn't go away. _This always happens when I come to the Empire_, he thought in irritation. _I'm gonna get burnt to a crisp. _He moaned loudly and slung an arm over his eyes. "Whey does it have to be sot hot here?"

The others didn't respond. He felt like he was talking to himself. Again. The only one who acknowledged that Kalas even existed was Xelha, who rolled over to face him with bleary eyes.

"Hey, you okay, Xelha?"

She sniffed. "I'll be fine. We just to wait... a little longer..."

"Yeah! That's the spirit. They have to go out to him eventually. After all, he smells pretty bad and where else would the Empire put all of their waste?"

Xelha tried to look at him in a reprimanding way, but she just looked amused. "Kalas..."

"...No, really. Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine, honest. But... Kalas? Can we talk about something? ...Just to pass the time."

He tensed up. He _hated_ questions. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Your family..." She smiled weakly. "What were they like?"

He grew solemn. "I told you before that I used to live with my grandpa and brother. Gramps was murdered in a fire and Fee died of his injuries. I've never forgiven the killers... not even years later." Kalas' expression grew menacingly dark. "I've sworn to avenge them, no matter the cost, and grant Fee's final wish."

"What was his final wish?" Xelha asked quietly.

"To find the Ocean."

"...Th-the Ocean? How come?"

"Even though Fee was young, he was pretty smart for his age. He wanted to ask the Great Whale a very important question..."

She was silent, staring up at the same sky as him, watching the same clouds drift by.

He wouldn't tell her the question, even if she did ask what it was. After Fee died, he promised never to give away that piece of his brother's precious life. It was a selfish secret of his, something he kept to himself. _Even now, after all these years, I am obsessed with death._

She seemed to sense his private reverence for his family and respected it.

Xelha said, "I miss my mother."

"Yeah? Where's she now?"

"Well... I don't know. I have a terrible feeling that she's dead..."

Kalas watched a misty cloud eclipse the sun. Dead. He pictured a face, pale and framed by golden locks, drop limply. The woman looked like Xelha. Was her mother...? "...I'm sorry."

Her breathing was unsteady. "M-my mother was the most important person in the world to me, until..." She trailed away, and then started back up. "My mother was a great woman, so steady and calm. People looked to her for guidance and she gave it with such assurance that you'd think she knew the future."

"Yeah. She was great. I mean, she must have been, from the way you talk about her." He laughed desolately. "I hate it when people die."

"...I can't imagine my mother being dead."

"That's what I thought about Fee, too." Kalas looked at her to make sure she was in good health. "Hey, do you mind if I talk about Gramps and Fee some? I just need to get them out of my system..."

"I-I don't mind."

He concentrated on the sun, and the way that even when he closed his eyes he could still see its flaring edges. "If you had ever met those two, you would never forget them. Gramps was the greatest mechanic in all of Mira—"

"You lived in Mira?"

"—and Fee was the greatest brother. Oh, yeah. I grew up in Mira."

"I've never met anyone from Mira before."

He smiled at her. "Well, now you have. Anyway, Gramps could build things you wouldn't even believe. Here's a good one. In Mira, there's this village called Reverence. Outsiders are pretty weirded out by it, but it's nothing special to us. The town is made up of a bunch of eccentric characters that dance around the streets and tell fortunes and do all kinds of fun things. The actual buildings themselves are situated over a wide spread of land," he explained by holding his arms up to demonstrate the arrangement to her, "and are supposed to look like objects from a children's storybook."

"Remarkable."

"Yeah. My grandpa helped plan some of those buildings. I remember him going over all the logistics of the project with me... What kind of material to use, how much, all the mathematics of the architecture. I remember Gramps used to let me carry his toolbox for him while he worked." Kalas smiled, sweat from the sun's intensity beading on his face. He was in another world now.

"Reverence must be interesting."

"We had a lot of trouble with temperature control... There was this bull that blew steam out of its nose and we had a lot of trouble keeping water heated for it, but Gramps figured out a solution. He was a genius. And it turned out great; now it rocks back in forth with a pipe of pressured water attached to the back where no one can see it. You see, a valve is supposed to open and steam comes out of the bull's nose, shooting off to hit a giant purple clock's hands with enough force that one falls off. The hand strikes the trigger on the back of the glamour rock, which blows fire and then..."

He stopped.

Kalas shook his head. "I guess I can't remember what comes next. It's been so long."

"That's okay. It sounds amazing."

"Everything Gramps touched came to life."

Xelha smiled at him, though he didn't know why. Could she hear the wistfulness in his voice?

"Kalas, tell me more about your life. I like... to hear you speak so fondly... of those you love. Tell me about your brother."

"Well, Fee was my all-time favorite person. He had hair so blond it looked almost white, gentle green eyes, and the happiest smile I've ever seen on a kid. This one time..."

* * *

He breathed slowly, normally, easily, the breath of sleep. Dry, hot air into his lungs, then gently out... In, out... Then he began to cough. Something thick and earthy, clogging up his throat. "Gah, dirt!" He rasped, trying to get the dust out of his lungs.

"C'mon Lyude, get up," Gibari said in a gruff voice. "We have to get going. Some trucks just passed by and we can't let them escape. Who knows when they'll pass by next?"

Cheeks burning, Lyude scrambled to his feet. The entire group was awake and ready, but he was left napping in the sand. "I beg pardon friends. The heat of the sun must have overpowered me... A little water is all I need, but we should move right now." He dusted off his uniform, embarrassed that he was able to sleep in such a place. As the rest of the group departed, he caught a glimpse of the unfriendly Savyna. She looked disapproving. He ducked his head in shame.

"Lyude," she barked.

"Yes?" He walked obediently to her in the dark desert. It was night again already.

She regarded him with a rock-hard expression. "Are you sure you can fight?"

"Yes. I have Magnus, and I have a will. Of course I can fight."

"I was just... checking."

He scowled. "Hey, wait a minute! Are you saying I won't be able to fight my friends and family? Even though it's for a good cause...?"

"Don't jump to conclusions."

Lyude winced, immediately sorry. "Y-you're right... I apologize." He held up his hands helplessly. "But as you can see... I'm a bit on edge. What if I have to face Skeed and Vallye? I grew up with them... We have the same blood."

"Lyude. Slaying people of your own blood is the worst sin you can commit."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "...That's true..."

"So don't ever do it."

He smiled to himself. Finally, at least _she_ understood. "Savyna..."

"What?"

"At first, I didn't trust you. But after hearing you say that... I know I have an ally."

Emotionlessly, she said, "Never trust anybody, Lyude. Otherwise your closest friends will betray you."

Leaving him aghast, she moved farther ahead, walking beside Gibari. Lyude watched her, the way her hair swung back and forth, the long, purposeful strides she took, the powerful arms swinging at her sides. A beautiful, deadly, and confusing woman.

He almost didn't know what to think of her. When she asked about his ability to fight, he thought that she was trying to instill doubt in him. But it was really his weak heart that leapt to those conclusions. Savyna was deliberate but careful. Something didn't seem right about her... something shady and unsafe. At the same time, though, it seemed she was looking out for him. Strange...

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he began to walk beside Mizuti. The little creature took long, wobbling steps above the ground, hovering whimsically in the air. It peered at him, its masks' large, animalistic eyes watching closely.

"The Great Mizuti knows Lyude to be from the Empire." Its voice sounded like two bells being struck at once.

"You are correct. I grew up in the capital of Mintaka. Where is your hometown, Great Mizuti?"

In a faraway, mysterious place!" it chortled. "Magical. Mystical. And most of all, _secret_."

"Secret, hmm?" Lyude fell silent. Watching the dust clouds of the trucks on the horizon, he began to wonder. He wasn't too far from home, yet he felt like he was millions of miles away; he had betrayed his family to come join a different, looser, more unusual one; and he headed bravely forward to defeat his emperor. But what was the point of it all?

Gibari's loud laughter erupted up ahead. Apparently, Savyna was hilarious. _That_ thought frightened him into asking, "How do you hover, Great Mizuti?"

As it plodded along on thin air, Mizuti clasped its hands. "That also is secret. I be a Child of the Earth, with wonderful surprises. Would you like to see one of Great Mizuti's surprises?"

Intrigued, he agreed, "Why, yes!"

It turned its face — or, mask — away for a moment, seeming to adjust its position. Then, after a few steps, it slowly turned, and...

"BOO!"

Its wild, masked face crowded his, as it waved its arms and laughed maniacally.

Startled, he jumped back, a hand to his chest. "Mizuti..."

"Amazing secrets! You will never even dream of them!"

He rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. "I'm sure I won't..."

They stopped speaking, again. Lyude did his best to focus on the scuffling feet ahead of him to push out all the whirling feelings in his mind. Mizuti seemed to be lost in thought, as well, since it didn't try to show Lyude anymore dazzling "secrets." From time to time, between the puffing of breaths, he heard Xelha and Kalas speaking.

"...never trained much... not strong yet... did...?"

"...times... and then there was... but not..."

"...understand... be proud of... and your winglet?"

The conversation paused. Apparently Gibari had interrupted, hearing the comment about the winglet. "Hey, yeah. I saw your winglet, too, kid. Where'd ya get it? How come you only have one?"

Even Savyna looked interested. "That looks like it was manufactured in the Empire."

Kalas' expression became blank, and Xelha seemed to skirt away sensitively. "My gramps made it for me because I was born with one wing."

"Only one Wing of the Heart?" Gibari asked. "Gee... I've never heard of that before. It must be nice to have one of each."

Kalas made no comment. Instead, Xelha provided, "It doesn't affect his fighting style, though. He's really strong, right?"

Gibari nodded, folding his arms. "Yeah. I hate to say it, kid, but from what I've seen you're probably the best fighter among us. You could even stand up to the tough lady here!"

Savyna and Kalas regarded each other.

"I suppose he could hold his own," she said.

"She could probably have a fair fight with me," he agreed.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Gibari laughed for awhile, the rings around his ears flapping. Once he recovered, he pointed ahead. "Hey, it looks like the trucks have stopped. Do you think that's where Geldoblame is?"

Lyude heard his voice say, as though far off, "In all likelihood."

The six of them looked at each at other in darkness. No turning back now.

"Let's go," Kalas said.

They kept pace with the truck until they approached it, then slowed down and attempted to remain as unnoticeable as was possible in a vast desert. The night's blanket of stars helped, but he almost felt their dark outlines popping up against the sand. As they moved closer, he saw it. Saw him.

The immense, gurgling, impermanent head that was Geldoblame. He felt that nothing existed to explain him, and no reason to make clear why he had come back. A total mystery, yet all of the Imperial soldiers had taken him at his word. Could this really be the emperor of Alfard...?

"Ahhhh... you there!"

They had been spotted. Lyude felt a pit of ice grow in his abdomen. No turning back, indeed.

A whole host of soldiers, two complete trucks, turned to follow the emperor's gaze and regarded the incoming party. Even with five other fighters with him, Lyude felt small and already defeated. _We'll never make it..._

"Remember," Gibari said, "just focus on beating Geldoblame! Once he's gone, the Empire will fall apart."

Lyude cringed. "The Empire will fall apart..."

He heard Savyna's voice near him. "That's right. The homeland... in shambles. Just like Azha."

_Savyna..._

And then he felt a bullet whizzing past. Everything seemed to kick into high gear. The trucks were abandoned instantaneously; the troops rushed in a great swarm at him. Kalas was the first to have weapons and his deck out, slashing in all directions, his two wings clawing the air.

"We'll have to split up!" Kalas yelled.

Savyna nodded and looked at Lyude. "Right. Leave the soldiers to the others and come with me." He mumbled noncommittally and his body began to move after her. They joined Kalas, and their trio burst through the Imperial troops in a fiery explosion toward Geldoblame. Xelha, Gibari, and Mizuti were left to distract and crush the soldiers while their precious Emperor met his maker.

When Geldoblame saw Lyude and his friends advance, his double chins throbbed with laughter. "Ooohoho! You think you can defeat meee? We'll just see about that! Hahahaha!"

Lyude pulled out his gun, felt his fingers wrap familiarly around its sleek, metal body. He wouldn't be killing his family, but the ruler of his nation wasn't exactly target practice, either.

"Prepare... to... die!"

And he leapt forward furiously.

Lyude thrust his gun out, spraying the mountain with fat sound bullets. He fought efficiently, pounding the enemy with round after round of Magnus. Attack the monster. Leap back, dust swirling at his feet. Crouch, charge in again.

He danced around the head, dodging blasts of toxic gases and red beams of light, careful to stay clear of his friends. Savyna slammed her fists into Geldoblame in a flurry of short attacks, skipping back and forth between offense and defense. Farther on, Kalas plunged his swords into the undulating mountain of muddy flesh, steel vanishing in a ripple of red and green.

It seemed to be going well, until Geldoblame started to fight back. Lyude gasped. The bulging head strained; three large rocks broke free from the ground before him, levitating, and suddenly they hurled at him. One boulder flew past and he scrambled away, feeling a gust of wind trailing in its wake. Hands and knees planted firmly on the ground, he looked up and saw Savyna sprawled out in the dirt, a gash torn across the side of her face. _Not Savyna...!_

He scarcely had time to look back before another attack flashed by him. Geldoblame twisted and glowered, grunting, nostrils flaring, and something ignited in the monster. For a moment, with the fire blazing in his face, he was a demon; then he crazily snorted flames from his nose.

Fear shook Lyude's body violently, but once again he evaded the assault, fire whipping past. His life pounded to the drum of his blood as he watched flames engulf Savyna's motionless body. Kalas crouched nearby, preparing an attack.

_If one or two attacks did that to someone like Savyna, this thing must be serious..._

He coiled up, ready to strike in vengeance. The emperor shot beams of searing light from his eyes, spiraling across the dirt before him harmlessly. Lyude readied his cards, and jumped.

Bam, bam, bam, his aim was off, lower the gun a little and keep it steady, bam, bam; power surged through him and he was overwhelmed; a stunning, glittering pink light surrounded him and he launched himself forward, yelling, "Presto!" Lyude careened toward Geldoblame feet first, propelled by gushing blue energy, and they collided. He fell to the ground, feet jarred and aching, and he ran back to defend. The monster screamed.

Once safe, he hurried to Savyna, sparing a few healing Magnus on her, eyes wide and watching the emperor. She rose dizzily, one of her hands rising to feel her head. She nodded to herself and smiled.

He fell back into the rhythm of battle, dodging attacks then launching a few of his own and dashing away again. Kalas and Savyna fought expertly around him, battering the mountain's sides while he attacked its front.

It lasted hours. He went through his deck several times, fighting to keep up. But beneath the fatigue and anxiety, he felt a sense of accomplishment. He held his own with the best of them... And the emperor seemed to be tiring. A look of anger in his eyes, Geldoblame rose up and towered over him.

Then everything went dark.

He pressed his hand outward. Mud slid around his arm and began to harden. He kicked his legs, but they were held fast in clammy muck. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath. Dirt oozed into his ears.

_No... No. He must have collapsed on me!_

Lyude strained to keep still and conserve his energy. Seconds passed. Time ticked by. Didn't they realize that he was missing? His lungs ached for oxygen. Tears formed in his eyes and he began to fight, wrenching against rock. He panicked and tried to breathe but choked on dust.

The blackness ruptured.

Moonlight and air poured on him like syrup. "Lyude!" cried the Great Mizuti. "I found Lyude!"

Hands took his shoulders and pulled him out of the crumbling, softening mess. He wiped the dust from his face and stumbled out of a puddle of mud. "Are Kalas and Savyna okay?"

Mizuti slapped him on the back. "They be alive like you. Come!"

He followed and at last, the mountain behind him throbbed and began to cascade downward. Everything moved slowly. He joined Xelha and Gibari, as well as Savyna and Kalas who, powdered like him, must have been caught up in the emperor's final desperate attack; when all together the group turned to stare. Emperor Geldoblame oozed gradually, the top of his head running down between his eyes and over his puckering lips.

The emperor began to speak, then. "M-Malperciooo..."

Kalas started. "What is he saying?"

"I have... the power of Malpercio... the great god of destruction..." His voice echoed across the silent desert. "As long as the god lives, Kalas, I will haunt yooouu... You can never escape! Hahaha!" He vibrated weakly.

Xelha looked to Kalas. "What's he talking about?"

He shook his head frantically. "I have no idea! But be careful. These may be his death throes, but he's still dangerous. He could still do anything."

"Kalas," the emperor sneered at him, focusing only on the blue-haired man, "until the end of time, I will exist... You can't kill me, not unless you tear away the sins of a god. Not unless yoooou... kill Malpercio!"

"Who's Malpercio?" Gibari demanded.

Rocks plummeted from Geldoblame's eyebrows. "Malpercio was my greatest ambition... the Empire's grand project! With his power... I can take over the woooorld! You thought I was dead, didn't you, Kalas? But I showed yooou... I learned to harness Malpercio's power to come back! Wha ha ha!" His forehead was beginning to seep down his nose and drip from his chin. The occasional boulder fractured in front of Lyude, who stood paralyzed in terror.

"Kalas, have we killed him?"

Scrubbing dirt from his hair, the warrior said, "I think so. He's just saying his last words."

"I-I'm invincibleee!"

Mizuti stomped its foot. "No! Only the Great Mizuti be invincible!"

The Emperor rambled on, "I will be baaaack... I will return! You can't hold me back, no one can stop a god... a go—" He began to erupt. Rocks shot everywhere; the Emperor drew magma from the earth and spewed it out in a flood of lava. At the sight, everyone fled. Lyude stared before turning and retreating as well, worries racing through his mind in a red, steaming haze.

They ran as fast as they could. The bodies of soldiers spotted the ground as they escaped, lifeless from magic or broken bones. The six sprinted past without pause, trying with only the power of their own muscles to outrun the reach of the hot lava's spreading body. Sand sprayed around them and soon they had made it far enough away that the violent flow began to subside. They gazed back out at where the battle had taken place. Only a smoldering mound of spewing lava remained.

Was Geldoblame really dead?

His head had thoroughly erupted, and his earthen brains lay splattered across the desert. The sun was just beginning to rise, highlighting the steam in red—red—red—

Red.

* * *

Dedicated to Holyknightsteve, Japan, and Pacific Northwest cherries.

Since I finally (emphasis on finally) made it to the end of part one, I think I'll stop here for now. You see, I'm going to be gone starting the middle of August because I'm going to live in another country for a year! Instead of being a good writer and actually _writing_, I'll be off eating squids and crickets.

I hope that when I come back, the Baten Kaitos section will have expanded some... Unfortunately, it's a bit pitiful right now. Too bad, since Baten Kaitos actually is an interesting game. If only we could kidnap some reader/writers from Tales of Symphonia to cushion our skinny section around the sides...

Anyways, have a nice day and I'll see you when I come... bhack!


	7. Dispeller of Time

Beneath the Sea

// \  
. 7 .  
\ //

Part Two: Souls of Darkness and Light

Dispeller of Time

"_Hey... Hey...!! You come back here, scoundrel!" She lunged after him, fingers outstretched and ready to claw at him. "You—! You just come back here and give me my doughnut! Hey! Are you listening to me??" She lurched around a corner as she chased his breezy cape. "Royalty or not, you just can't go and steal!"_

"_H-hold on, now... Fine, I'll give it back..." King Ladekahn handed over the light pastry, rubbing his stomach hungrily. "Begging your forgiveness, ma'am, but it was just sitting there..." A gurgle erupted from his stomach. "And I was so hungry..."_

_Planting her hands firmly on her hips, she cocked her head to the side. "That's right. Where's all the food around here? I had to save forever to get my hands on this."_

"_And you'd do anything to defend it, I've noticed... Your temper sure matches your hair: fiery and red."_

_She smoothed her Imperial uniform, scowling. "Was that an insult, Your Highness?"_

"_Ah, n-no..."_

* * *

Lyude sat in the back of Savyna's ship waiting for the trip to begin. After they had defeated Geldoblame, the group decided that it would be safer to go further into Alfard. It would be less risky to go out in public with the Emperor dead, and even if they got caught, it was likely that their captors wouldn't have the motivation to keep them for long. After all, there was no longer any giant head to enforce the rules...

Lyude sighed, a familiar clingy feeling festering in his mind.

_How can I live with myself... I killed my own Emperor... Is this supposed to be my destiny, this turning my back on all that I hold dear?_

He groaned. "Nothing was supposed to go this way."

"...Lyude, is that you?"

He started and looked up. "Xelha?"

Her face appeared through a wall of shadows, faint and pale. "Kalas and I were just talking, and we thought we heard you..."

Nodding, the redhead leaned back in his seat. "Yes. It's just me here."

She smiled, and Lyude caught a glimpse of Kalas' face hovering by her shoulder. "Do you mind if we join you?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Please sit down."

The pair took their seats near him. Kalas looked around and said, "Kinda dark in here, don't you think?"

"Yes... I was trying to rest for the coming days, but I've found that I just can't sleep."

"What's on your mind?"

Lyude hesitated. "The fate of the Empire... I'm worried that something terrible will happen to Alfard without a leader."

Xelha's smile faded, but she spoke with hope in her voice. "I wouldn't worry about it, Lyude. I'm sure your people will come back to their senses once they realize that the Emperor is gone for good! And then maybe people will start working together again to rebuild Mintaka and Azha."

"That would be such a wonderful future..."

Xelha radiated kindness as she locked eyes with him. "Just keep faith, Lyude. It will all work out in the end."

Kalas snorted. "If Geldoblame doesn't come back, that is."

"Do you think he will?" Lyude asked fearfully.

"He said he would, so I wouldn't eliminate the possibility. Besides, just when you think someone is dead, they keep coming back..."

An unsettling silence descended upon them. Lyude, despite the warm presence of his friends, began to imagine that he saw swift movement in the dark. Ghosts, rising up from the dead... Soldiers, burning for revenge... Kill the deserter, kill the traitor. Pay back his treason. To think of helping the outlaws! One of our _own_...

"Oh... have I really done the right thing?" he asked aloud.

Xelha took his hand comfortingly. "Of course you have. If we hadn't stopped the evil that was growing out of the Empire, then the world would be in great danger right now. Besides, it seems that the Emperor has revealed new information... something about this 'Malpercio.' With this, we can erase the Empire's awful past."

"Xelha... thank you. But we must not erase the past; we must accept it for what it is. Only then can we make amends..."

* * *

Xelha walked down the streets of Mintaka with her friends. It felt like only ago days that she had last been there last... Walking the same streets with Kalas at her side, a gentle breeze slipping through her hair, rippling on her clothes. Maybe it was only days, or even hours — she looked up, and the same sun reflecting Kalas' hair in a bronze halo. She felt her stomach tighten.

Kalas.

_Xelha_, she told herself, _there's nothing wrong with him._

"Xelha? Are you doing alright?"

He was staring at her, concern in his eyes again.

"Oh, no, I'm fine... I guess I'm just not used to being out in the sun all that much."

Kalas frowned and pointed out, "But you've been working in the Empire your whole life, right?"

She blushed. "Well, I worked indoors, inside the Imperial Fortress. I don't really get out much, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense." He shrugged.

She let out the breath that she had been holding.

Mintakans strutted past them rapidly, snorting the steely, dusty air of the city and studying the gold that highlighted their city. Several who walked past them were apparently gossiping about the recent incidents, and it seemed that the elite soldiers of the Empire did nothing to hide the Emperor's condition or his second demise. Scandal resounded through the streets, and one chain of thought was picked up by another halfway across the street.

_Hey! Did you hear what happened to the Emperor? They say that he reappeared in the desert near Azha, but some mercenaries killed him for a nice big pile of gold. Have you seen those golden beetles that come from Anuenue? They say that they were paid with those, hundreds of them!_

_Yeah, but I heard it was a squad of assassin who came, and that the weren't paid but did it in the service of a secret order._

_Just why did anyone want to kill the Emperor, anyways?_

_It's said that Emperor Geldoblame had a secret plot. You didn't hear this from me, but he's said to be a really sneaky and suspicious guy. He doesn't even trust his closest men. The first time they thought he was killed was in an experiment that he went to oversee. The second time, just yesterday, he was apparently found wandering in the desert. Do you think there's some kind of secret plot?_

_Oooh, that would be sooo exciting. You know what I heard? I heard that he grew into a giant, and that he was walking around underneath the world with only his head poking out at the top!_

_That's silly. Where did you hear that? Purely ridiculous, I tell you. I heard, from a very reliable source, mind you, that the Empire was going to use a secret weapon to begin expanding our borders. That's right — actually take over other islands! That way, we'd be able to unite the world underneath our obviously superior blood. I think it's a masterful plan._

_So Geldoblame planned to unite the world?_

_That's what I heard, alright!_

Xelha nearly shivered. Evidently, the Emperor just would not stay dead. He kept breaching the barriers of life and death to come back and haunt, of all people, Kalas...

Their party continued to walk through the crowded streets of Mintaka. Traffic was at its peak, busy with workers commuting to and from their various jobs maintaining weaponry and battleships. Lyude led them through the crowds easily, though, his uniform marking him as a respectable servant of the people, one whose life work was considered to be among the most valuable to the Empire, one who warranted no suspicion.

Finally, he stopped in front of a fat building. Several golden cylinders characteristic of the Empire lined its face in great shining bands, well-worn silver gleaming in the shadowed background. Lyude stepped in front of the door. "I welcome you to my home, friends." He turned the knob and vanished inside.

Xelha and the others traded expressions and ventured forth. It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the dim firelight light of the room, but then everyone took a good look around. Everything was neat, not a thing out of place, not a piece of furniture out of position. A fire crackled unnecessarily in the corner, but it served to add a mite of comfort to the room at least. Lyude motioned for them to follow him to what looked like a bedding area and gestured for his guests to sit down. "Please take a seat wherever there's room. There are no strangers here, only friends." He perched himself on the edge of one of the beds.

Mizuti sat cross-legged on an adjacent bed and Xelha moved beside it. Savyna, preferring to stand, leaned up against a wall, watching the light slowly filtering in from a half-open window, Gibari had reclined in a chair.

"We should be safe here," Lyude stated, regarding his companions in turn. "My brother and sister should be working at this time of day, and my nurse Almarde must be out shopping."

Gibari nodded. "Great. Now let's get right down to business. I think we all have a question in our minds at this point." He shot a look over his folded arms at Kalas, who had taken a seat beside Lyude. "Hey, bud, care to explain what all that was back there about 'End Magnus' and 'Malpercio'?"

Kalas shook his head. "Hey, I'd tell you if I knew. I'm just stupid as you guys are about this Malpercio."

"Gibari, you have to remember that Kalas might have some amnesia," Xelha began sympathetically. "Before this, he was knocked out in the Lava Caves near here. He doesn't even have any recollection of the islands rejoining the Earth!"

Gibari nodded and faced the others. "Right. So does _anyone_ here know what this Malpercio thing is?"

The room was silent.

"...I guess not..."

"The only thing I can figure," Xelha said, "is that Malpercio was some sort of project. Maybe a code name, or something?"

"Yeah," her blue-haired friend agreed. "Everyone heard the gossip out there — supposedly the Emperor died once before, while overseeing some work in the Lava Caves."

"You weren't around then, were you, Kalas?"

"Nah. I must've come later, but I don't remember hearing anything about a project."

Savyna snorted.

He scowled. "What, do you have something to add? Or you just don't believe me?"

"I don't have anything to say."

Kalas narrowed his eyes. "Hey... Savyna. You were part of the Empire once, right? And you, too, Lyude. Did you guys ever hear about the Empire's project?"

Lyude spoke for the two of them. "It's probably safe to say that Savyna's been absent from the Empire long enough that no such news would reach her. And, unfortunately, my rank was too low for me to hear any information of a highly secretive nature..."

"It's okay, Lyude. We understand," Xelha said, smiling. "But does anyone know anything about the Empire's activities lately?"

At last, Mizuti spoke up. "Children of the Earth sense great disturbances. Believe that world in be disruption, then black castle is appearing. The Great Mizuti be here to stop the Emperor's evil ways."

Kalas scratched his head. "Mizuti, just what is a Child of the Earth, anyways? And why did you come here?"

"Child of the Earth just is. The people of the Great Mizuti pray that someone save the world from destroying itself. So the Great Mizuti is here!"

"You mean your people knew that there was a calamity about to befall the world?" Xelha asked.

"Leader of Great Mizuti's people be gone. Great Kamroh didn't returned after black castle disappeared. That's how the Children of the Earth know."

"The Great Kamroh?" Kalas repeated.

"Correct. He say, 'If anything should happen to the Great Kamroh, then a warrior' — oh, the warrior be Great Mizuti, by the way — 'a warrior should go out and get Sword of the Earth.' I be following his words. With flair and style, the Great Mizuti will save the world!"

"A sword from the earth, huh?" Gibari said. "I've never even heard of that. I don't even know how that castle got there. I think the soldiers in Diadem called it 'Cor Hydrae,' and they were probably mimicking King Ladekahn." He heaved a sigh and rubbed his face. "Well, anyways, we should probably turn in for now. We didn't get any solid answers to our original questions, but at least the Great Mizuti is a little less weird now."

It spun its propeller at him furiously.

"Well... slightly less weird. Anyways, I think tomorrow we should head back to Anuenue again. The Queen might be able to tell us about this Malpercio project, and she'll be glad to know that we got rid of Geldoblame. And we should warn her that there's a possibility that he might come back, even though he's been killed twice already." Gibari laughed at the thought, then continued, "I'm going to bed for the evening, folks. Lyude, you got a mat or something I could sleep on?"

Lyude had a vague half-smile on his face. "Here in the Empire, we're always ready to set up camp."

* * *

That night, Xelha couldn't sleep. Again.

She was busy watching him.

His eyes glistening in the soft firelight. Sparkling, jumping, like embers. Focused on one person across the room.

She followed his gaze to the Great Mizuti. Frowning, she clasped her hands beneath her chin and wondered about the distinction between truth and falsehood.

* * *

The old gardener hobbled outside and took a deep, deep breath. The kind that, he believed, reaches down to the deepest pits of your lungs and makes your body feel like a clean rush of air. He stretched and let the sunlight warm him over. Wind tickled the swaying plants around him, their orange and pink stalks whistling gently. The morning sun was beginning to peer over the edges of the island, swelling up around the sides like an ocean and engulfing him in a glowing light. What a beautiful morning...

He continued to amble down the path, keeping his hat tilted over his head, watering his plants. His daughter would be home from Pherkad this afternoon, filled to the brim with stories to tell. They would be epic and exciting, he knew, because she'd always had a knack for storytelling. He stretched again, and he picked a handful of flowers to inhale the scent. Heavenly... As he started again down the little path to his home in Cebalrai, he squeezed the flowers in his hands. He'd put them in a pot for his daughter!

All of a sudden the leaves began to tremble around him. He stopped curiously, feeling no breeze. He felt his hat began to vibrate and hop on his head, and then it shook and fell to the ground.

Then he felt the rumbling. His eyes widened in horror when the sun sunk back down beneath the edge of the island. He heard a scream from the distant fields:

"W-we're going back up!"

* * *

Dedicated to Holyknightsteve, inner peace, and yogurt.

Hey look, I updated! I feel a bit iffy about this chapter, but I can always go back and edit later. Which is what I intend to do with this whole story, actually. If scenes start disappearing/appearing or showing up in random places, it's because my writing powerz are at work. The great thing about this is that it's a living story, and it will grow and change as long as I continue to love it.

Anyways. I have a confession to make.

IreadsomereviewsOOPS!

I've decided that I'll allow myself to read the reviews for a particular section of the story once I've completed it... hehe. For example, now that I've finished part one, I can read the reviews for that section. That way, I can gauge the reactions of my readers and yet not be totally influenced by them. Works out fine, doesn't it?

And just wow. There's so much I'd like to say about where this story is going and what I have in mind for it... But I guess I'll let you find out on your own. I know most people are completely confused at this point, but here are a few hints: This story is AU. Five heroes sacrificed their lives to seal Malpercio. Then something went wrong.

Well, I guess I'll see you again at the end of part two then. Parting is sweet sorrow and stuff.

Have a nice day!


End file.
